Change of Protocol
by Answerthecall
Summary: G1. AU. Could the Autobots really raise a human child? If so, what kind of person would that human grow up to be? Optimus Prime and the residents of The Ark are about to find out the answers. Answers that come in the form of a human infant found in the remains of a home decimated by the Decepticons. CANCELED. Check profile for reasons.
1. Prologue

A/N: So, after so many chapters of The Long Road to Happily Ever After, I needed a break, a hiatus. So for a break/hiatus, I have decided to write this shorter story as a break. I hope you'll all enjoy! :D

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Transformers. I only own Michael and any other OCs that may appear.

Pairings: Mentions of OptimusxElita, IronhidexChromia

...

**PROLOGUE**

The worst casualties were always the ones that never saw their demise coming.

Optimus Prime had promised himself the humans would not be caught in their crossfire. He had sworn that they would fight their battles away from the alien populace of the planet Earth. Yet, even then, he could not have foreseen that one of their homes would have been so far out from civilization. A single home, what he understood to be a log cabin, now reduced to a pile of logs and dark smoke. The powerful leader frowned beneath his face plates and took in the sight, Starscream had gone out of his way to attack the home, most likely to torment Optimus and remind him of a simple fact...

He couldn't save every human. Not even with their secret being kept so tightly bound.

A hand moved towards his shoulder, as he turned carefully to his second-in-command, Prowl. The tall white and black mech frowned at him, his own optics softening. "Optimus, given the circumstances..." Prowl paused a moment "We should allow the occupants a proper burial." He explained calmly, scanning over the decimated remains "There are three signatures in there, none are moving. But given their customs-." He began.

"Given their customs, we should leave them to be found." Ironhide quipped from behind.

Optimus said nothing, finding himself at a loss for proper words. He shook his head slowly, turning his head away from the rubble to face Prowl. "Ironhide speaks the truth. We do not know the customs through which they burry their dead." Optimus vented out air quietly "It is best that we leave for The Ark. Nothing, and no one-." He began.

His words were interrupted by a loud wail. At first, Optimus wondered if he had been hearing things. After all, the small home had never stood a chance, and neither had its occupants. Certainly, they were all... Another cry pulled him from his thoughts. "I'll be slagged." Prowl muttered "I'm getting a living signature. It looked gone at first, but..." He paused a moment "Does that sound like a sparkling to anyone else?"

"Baby." Ironhide corrected "The human beings call their youngin's babies."

Optimus simply held up a hand to silence them both, activating his holoform after a moment. Though the solid, energy created form had been created to fool the humans, he no less knew he could not approach the infant as a metal giant. Carefully, his holoform approached the home, searching out the sound of the cries. Pushing past log after log, he eventually found the source. A woman, very much dead, but her body curled carefully around a form, protecting it even in death as it wailed.

It was most definitely a human infant, and very much alive. "There, there little one." Optimus spoke tenderly, as he removed the infant from his dead mother's arms and into his holoform's own "It's alright... Please, do not cry." The infant seemed to calm at the holoform's warm touch, and amber eyes carefully stared up into the holoform's own blue ones "I've gotcha now. You're safe." He explained.

The sound of both Prowl and Ironhide's own holoforms approaching grabbed his attention. Ironhide was the first to step forward for a closer look, his eyes widening in surprise. "Ah've never seen one so up close before." Ironhide stated calmly "Do ye suppose it's hurt in any way?" He questioned.

"A trip to Ratchet should answer that." Optimus replied calmly.

Prowl immediately gawked at his leader, staring at him. "We're not actually taking it back to the Ark are we?" Prowl asked carefully "Have you any idea what a breach of security that would be? Red Alert would have a field day!" Optimus did not waver "Prime-."

"We can't just leave it here t'die." Ironhide spoke calmly "It's a helpless infant. If starvation doesn't kill it, then some animal will." He turned to Prowl "We ain't murderers Prowl. But if we leave it to the elements, we will be." Prowl couldn't argue with that "C'mon, hand it ova to me. Ah'll take it up ahead to The Ark while y'all get a comm to Ratchet."

Optimus moved to hand the young infant over, yet felt it's grip tighten to him. The leader stared down, noticing as the human's already large eyes bugged out, and its lower lip quivered. Frowning a bit, he shook his head. "I think it'll wail if it's moved around." Optimus replied honestly "You two comm Ratchet, and I will take it back to the Ark." He paused a moment "Be sure to send an anonymous frequency to authorities about the casualties."

"Will do." Ironhide spoke "Careful Prime, I hear they're known to purge everywhere."

Optimus heeded his old friend's warning, yet only brought the young infant back to his waiting truck form. They could settle things once they returned to The Ark, but for now, it was the safest place for the small creature. All he could hope was that he was indeed making the right choice by bring it it back to base.

...

"Looks like we have a male here." Ratchet spoke slowly "Relatively of average weight and height for his age. Which is relatively five months." He stared up at his leader slowly, eyeing him carefully with an optic "You say the boy survived an entire home collapsing?" Optimus nodded his head slowly "Primus almighty..."

"It seemed that his carrier shielded him with her body." Optimus noted.

The two giant robots stared down at the young infant boy carefully. Currently, he sat on a medical berth, preoccupied with playing around with the sheets on top. Ratchet shook his head slowly, turning to Optimus. "We can't bring him to an orphanage." Optimus turned his head slowly to his medic "Face it Prime. If an infant is missing from a scene like that, and we bring him in. They're going to ask questions." He explained.

Optimus's optic ridge furrowed at that, though he knew his old friend was right. And at the moment, they were doing the best they could not to reveal themselves to the human populace. A feat that had now been ended by a little creature no bigger than the tip of his finger. "That's what I fear as well. But abandoning him after a traumatic event is not the answer either." He explained.

The leader carefully approached the human, holding out a finger to him. The small creature examined it a moment before clutching it, and giggling up at the Autobot leader. Ratchet immediately tensed, knowing full well what his leader was about to suggest. "Prime, he's a native." Ratchet spoke up calmly "We can't simply take him like we did Bumblebee." He explained.

"And why not?" Optimus questioned "I seem to remember the circumstances were very similar."

"He's a different species entirely!" Ratchet huffed "Do you realize how much care they take? We'd have to feed him, clothe him, take him out for exercise." He shook his head.

"He's not an animal Ratchet. He is a sentient being."

Ratchet shook his head. "Regardless!" Ratchet explained "He'll grow up like Bumblebee did. He'll have _questions_, ones that we won't have the answer to. We don't even know his name for Primus's sake!" Optimus turned his head, his optics lowering "If we take him, Prime, we're inviting trouble. Adoption documents from this planet will need to be forged. All the nutrients we'll have to get-."

"It was our war that orphaned him, Ratchet." Optimus spoke up "And that took his creators." Ratchet fell silent at that "Do we not owe it to the first casualties of this planet to take responsibility? Had we not found him, he would have died." He explained "You have forged documents here for us before. Would it not be just as easy for you to forge those for a legal adoption?" He questioned.

"Yeah, and who'll be the adoptive "creators"?" Ratchet questioned.

Optimus stared at the young human, the amber eyes staring wide at him again. The boy carefully examined the wiring in Optimus's plating. Underneath his face mask, the leader smiled. "I shall raise him as my own." Optmus replied calmly "I raised Bumblebee when we found him. I will do the same for this little one." He turned to Ratchet slowly "I will take responsibility for my actions today." He explained.

Ratchet stared at his leader for a long, hard moment. He wasn't sure what to make of the thought, on one hand he knew it was insanity. Yet on the other, he knew that once Optimus set his mind on something it was hard to get him to relent. "Primus help us, this is a bad idea." Ratchet groaned "We'll need to go and get his supplies tonight. We need so many things, Optimus. Do you realize how much "authentic currencies" we'll have to print out?" He questioned.

"Get Hound and the twins on both right away." Optimus spoke calmly.

Ratchet rubbed the back of his helm, staring down at the infant that had stolen his leader's spark. For a moment, he wanted to say no, yet the amber eyes found his optics too. He hated to admit it, but the human infants _were_ cute, they had a way of getting to you. And he was no exception. "I'll need a couple of days to forge and place the documents in the proper places." Ratchet shook his head "But we can get someone on the rest right away." He tilted his head slowly "He'll still need a name though. We can't just call him "the baby"."

Optimus quietly scanned over the many human male names that he had heard in his time on Earth. Slowly, he rubbed the top of the infant's head and spoke. "Henceforth, this little one will be known as Michael James Pax." Optimus spoke calmly "Let that be known to all on base, make them aware of our new guest." He spoke up.

Ratchet could only stare at Optimus a moment, knowing there truly was no going back now once he was named. With a quiet nod, he turned to do as he was told, albeit muttering about how "bad" of an idea it was as he went. Optimus only smiled as Michael stared at his newfound caretaker - and father - with a smile of his own.

Inside, Optimus knew that the boy was in for a crazy, and adventurous life.

...

A/N: Whew! Well that's the prologue. I hope everyone enjoyed it! :)


	2. The Trouble With Naps

A/N: Wow, thank you for the wonderful response to the prologue! I'm glad that so many people enjoyed it! :)

...

**CHAPTER 1  
The Trouble With Naps**

"Get back here you little punk!"

"Daddy!"

It seemed to be tradition that every day for the last five years, Optimus came home to such a scene. One mischievous little five year old human being chased down the halls of The Ark by his appointed guardian while he was on patrol. And not to his surprise, this day was no different. The sight of a small blond haired child quickly moving around and crouching behind his leg was nothing new either, in fact, it happened regularly. And he knew the reason the moment Ratchet came into view as well. "I see you're enjoying his check-up." Optimus chuckled.

"Whether you hide him or not, he's getting his flu shot." Ratchet sighed "Flu season is just around the corner."

Michael stared around his father's leg at Ratchet timidly. It was a universal fact that most children did not like shots, and he was no different. "He's right, Michael." Optimus told his young adopted son calmly "If we are going to take you into the city, you'll need it to protect you against that virus." He then added "Do you not remember a week ago when you were purging for close to a week?" He asked.

"How come you aren't getting one if it's so important?"

Optimus chuckled gently, picking his son up carefully. "I do not require it as you do." Optimus told him gently.

It wasn't a lie, he didn't require it. But Optimus was careful not to reveal why for obvious reasons. As far as Michael knew, he was an Autobot in every sense of the word. And that's the way it would stay until the day the dreaded question of adoption came up and they had to tell him the truth. "But Unca Ratchet's needle is scary!" Michael whined gently "I don't wanna." He added.

"Would you take the shot if I was there with you?" Optimus questioned "Or perhaps your brother?"

The five year old seemed to mull it over in his head. Clinging to Optimus's thumb, he simply nodded as Ratchet sighed with relief. Ratchet eyed Optimus, and carefully opened up a comm link. _:Sometimes I curse the day you brought this pit spawn home.:_ He grunted.

_:You've never felt that way and you know it.:_ Optimus teased back.

Ratchet didn't reply to that, knowing it was useless. The truth was, despite his animosity, all it had taken was a few months of feeding and rocking him to sleep before he too was smitten. "Could've been worse I suppose..." Ratchet stated as they headed back towards the med bay "It could have been like last week when he streaked out of his tub while Ironhide was giving him a bath." He snorted.

"Sunny and Sides say that it's funny." Michael giggled "Watching Unca Ironhide run."

Ratchet shook his head slightly, turning to Optimus for a moment. "We really need to stop letting those two watch him." Ratchet shook his head "I can't think of two worse role models for him at this age." They entered the Med Bay calmly "Alright, you can hold him, but he'll need to roll up his sleeve so I can inject it into his shoulder." He explained.

Michael carefully did as he was told, allowing himself to be injected as he squeezed his caretaker's finger tightly. "That'll do it." Ratchet noted, staring into Michael's eyes "If you do that to me again when I'm giving you a shot..." Optimus gave Ratchet a warning look, to which he sighed "Well, just... Remember it's for your own good." He muttered.

"Thank you Unca Ratchet." Michael replied.

Ratchet smirked a bit, rubbing the young human's mop of blonde hair. "Alright, he's free to go take his afternoon nap." Michael looked ready to argue "Doctor's orders, you've been skipping your naps lately. That's not good for the health of a sparkling your age." He noted, looking up at Optimus "Be sure he gets an ample amount of nap time?" He asked.

"If I can get him to sit still long enough." Optimus chuckled.

Michael pouted up at his father a bit as he was carried from the med bay. But to tell the truth, it was difficult to put Michael down for his naps. Not that it was his fault, but when you were dealing with a child with diagnosed ADHD it could be difficult. Even with the medication he took daily. Optimus entered the large quarters he shared with his human son slowly, crossing over to the small bed adorned with cartoon characters known as "Looney Tunes". Carefully lowering the human on top of the bed. "Daddy, I'm not tired." Michael groaned.

"You heard Ratchet." Optimus replied gently "Your body needs its rest if it's going to grow up to be big and strong." He then gently added "Like your uncle Ironhide."

Michael didn't have much of an argument to that. Whenever Optimus pulled that, whether it was to drink his milk, eat his food, take a nap, or go to bed it usually did the trick. The giant robot tenderly tucked the sheets of the boy's bed over his body and stroked his back, belittling all the strength his body allotted him. "Sweet dreams, my little soldier." Optimus told him quietly "I'll come and get you in a few hours." He added.

For the first ten minutes after Optimus left the room, Michael did what he was told. But it was only about an hour before the small five year old had abandoned the covers and safety of his bed for the long hallways of his home. He'd often do it, it wasn't anything new in the least. He knew it was wrong too, but he was five, to expect him to know the difference was hardly fair. "Does the Jazz-man spot a straggler getting himself out of a nap?"

Michael brightened up at the sound of the saboteur's voice. "Jazz!"

Jazz had always been a favorite playmate and baby-sitter for Michael. Though the Sabateur was known as one of the better fighters in the army, it was no secret that he was undoubtedly one of the softer mechs. Many a boring night, Michael had spent with Jazz, both on-duty and off. "What's shaking little man?" Jazz asked as he carefully scooped the young human into his palm "I'd swear that I just got a comm that you were taking a nap?" He asked.

"I'm sneaky."

Jazz chuckled, he supposed that was partially his fault. Michael often watched his training, and had undoubtedly picked up a few tricks in being "sneaky" from it. "Heh, it's all good kiddo, it's our little secret." Jazz stated as he put a finger to his lips playfully "Gonna have to bring ya back though. Your dad and uncle Ratchet won't like ye running around unsupervised."

"I'm not!" Michael whined "I got you."

Jazz chuckled a little at the stubbornness the young human gave off. For a five year old, he did have that way about him. Most of the base joked that when he got older, he was going to have enough sass to make a Decepticon stand down. "Now just how good of a friend would I be if I just let you tag along with me on patrol? Which is where I'm headed." Jazz asked pointedly "A cute little sparkling like you? Someone's bound to snatch ye up!" He added.

"I can take any 'Con!" Michael stated punching the air for emphasis.

Jazz smirked at the young human, stubborn, and brave. There was no question as to why he enjoyed the boy's company when they shared two such strong qualities. "Oh, no question sparkling, I didn't doubt yo mad skills." Jazz chuckled "But if ye leave with me, who's gonna watch your Daddy's room while he's away?" He questioned.

"Huh?" Michael asked.

"Yeah, ye scare those 'Cons away!" Jazz noted "If you're not there, any 'Con could just waltz right in."

Michael stared at the mech slowly, an uncertainty in his eyes. He seemed to quietly think over his friend's words. After a moment, he stared straight up at Jazz. "Scare 'em away, huh?" Michael questioned "Just by napping?"

"Sure!" Jazz insisted "They're too scared to wake ye!"

For a moment, Michael was silent again, until slowly, he let out a tiny little yawn. He laid his head against the mech's palm, and nodded. "OK." Michael relented "Guess I'm still tired."

"Go to sleep, sparklin', I'll getcha back to your room."

Jazz was not surprised that by the time he reached Optimus's quarters, he could hear Michael's quiet snoring. He carefully punched in the key code, finding Optimus standing near the bed with a frantic look in his optics. The leader quickly turned to Jazz, and sighed in relief. "Where did you find him?" Optimus questioned "I came back to find him missing from bed."

"Li'l dude got out." Jazz shrugged "I think he'll be napping now though."

Optimus watched carefully as Jazz gently set Michael back in his bed. Not for the first time since Michael had come to live with him, he was amazed by the sabateur's amazing abilities when it came to children. "You need to teach me your secrets." Optimus noted "I can hardly get him to lay still for a couple of minutes, usually."

Jazz chuckled, grinning from audio receptor to audio receptor. "Sorry, Prime. Trade secret." Jazz joked lightly, before answering "Just give the kiddo a reason to lay down for a nap that isn't because he has te." He then added "I'm off for ma shift though. Holler if you need anything, Prime." He added.

Optimus watched the young mech leave before returning his attention to his slumbering son. He most definitely needed to find a new approach to nap time, and shots, and multiple other things. And as he was quickly learning, the trial-and-error process of raising a human had only just begun.


	3. The Dreaded Question

A/N: Yes, there has been a name change, instead of "Small Miracles" it is now "Change of Protocol". Same story, new title, just to make that clear. :)

A/N #2: Sorry for the re-post, it didn't seem to be showing the new chapter was up in the archive. And had some important last-minute changes.

...

**CHAPTER 2  
The Dreaded Question**

"Ironhide, are you aware you have a little monkey hanging from you?"

Ironhide stared sideways at the small boy whom dangled from the crevice of his armor. Of course, he didn't mind it, not in the least, in fact, he often enjoyed Michael's company. Yet every so often he found the boy in a position that even he had to question how he'd gotten up there. "Primus almighty youngin' ye shouldn't do that." He carefully pulled Michael off, dangling him from his fingers "If ye were to fall and break that face of yers, I'd be in a world of trouble." He added.

Michael only smirked a bit, allowing himself to be settled onto the older mech's knee. The mech who had pointed him out in question, Bumblebee stepped up calmly, watching as his adoptive younger brother bounced on his newfound perch. "Take it you're on Michael duty?" He asked as Ironhide gently rubbed the boy's head and focused on the console in front of him "Need me to take him for a few hours?"

Ironhide stared down at the content child and smiled. Michael had taken to carefully drinking juice from a cup Ironhide had set within reach of him, as he leaned against the mech carefully. "Naw, kiddo's not harmin' anythin'." Ironhide shook his head and waved a hand carefully "Besides, ye get him plenty o'times. I hardly get on Michael duty with my schedule." He noted.

"Unca Hide's gonna show me how to work Teletraan!" The boy piped up excitedly.

Ironhide chuckled lightly, nodding and staring over at Bumblebee. The yellow mech did seem a little disappointed, but not enough to cause a scene. "He's right, I did promise." Ironhide noted, as he carefully picked Michael off his knee and set him on his shoulder "Gonna have to clear it with Red Alert that there ain't any problems with 'er today though." He noted.

"And listen to a list of everything you're doing wrong with Michael?" Bumblebee jested.

Ironhide gave the younger mech a cross look, rolling his optics. He carefully examined the happily, bubbly little form who watched the conversation with interest. "Seems to be in one piece. So I don't think he'll have much to worry about." Ironhide chuckled "Yer welcome to accompany us if yer craving time with 'im so much." He added.

"C'mon Bee!" Michael insisted "Fun!"

Bumblebee only smiled at his younger brother at that, clearly, the boy wanted them both. Bumblebee rubbed the back of his helm, and nodded. "Hey, I haven't gotten to mess with Teletraan lately either." He stated as he placed his hands on his hips "I think I can spare a little while with the old war monger." Ironhide shot a playful glare "I mean that in only the most loving way, 'Hide." He added.

Nearly twenty minutes, and a lecture from Red Alert later, they had started. Ironhide was aware that Michael would not actually understand how Teletraan worked, so rather, he set him up with a video game on Teletraan's system. The five year old didn't seem to know the difference, though once he got older, he knew that they would not be able to humor him in such a manner. _:Thought you were going to actually show him this time.:_ Bumblebee commed privately.

_:Ye kidding, it'd go right over his head!:_

"Unca 'Hide?" The two mech's turned at the small voice "Teletraan's beepin' at me."

Ironhide carefully turned. clicking out of the game and onto the screen. He frowned a bit at what he saw, another Decepticon attack, this one in a well-populated town. The mech sighed, knowing that by this alone, it was going to be a long day. "Contact Prime, send out a party." Ironhide explained "I'll take Michael elsewhere." He noted.

"'Cons?" Michael questioned.

"'Fraid so short stack." Ironhide replied "Gonna have to cut our session short." He then added "We're gonna need Teletraan for other things."

Michael tensed up at that, his little hands getting shaky. It was always a scary thing when his family had to take off to fight. Every child of an Autobot or Decepticon had known the feeling well. Even at a young age, Michael understood that they could get hurt, or worse out there. "'Ey." Ironhide told him gently "I think Bumblebee here has that new movie you've been wantin'." He looked at Bumblebee "Ah bet if you go with 'im instead of me, he'll let ye have it now." He added.

_:Talk about putting me on the spot.:_ Bumblebee sighed.

_:Well you have it, dontcha? You may have been saving it for a rainy day.:_ Ironhide noted _:But we both know Michael gets scared at times like these.:_

_ :I know, I'm just sad you had to go and ruin the surprise.:_

Bumblebee turned to the young human with a smile, and nodded. "Yeah, that'll be fun!" He replied with as much enthusiasm as he could muster "Come on, bud. We can even use the big TV in the rec room!" Michael perked up at that, as Ironhide gently set him on the ground.

"Remember, keep him close, he does not leave yer sight." Ironhide began "If the Decepticons came here and discovered a human-." He stopped himself short "I need to get going, send that message out." He then nodded at Michael "See ye later shortstack."

The small boy turned to Ironhide carefully. "Be careful, Unca 'Hide?" He asked "Please?"

"I will be, we all will be." Ironhide nodded.

Bumblebee's holoform appeared carefully and took Michael's tiny hand into his own. It was an action he always did with the boy when he was scared. If only for a gentle reassurance that everything would be alright. And though Michael hesitated a moment, he let himself be led by the hand towards the Rec Room. The movie was calling him, and his five year old mind soon would only focus on that.

...

It wasn't until evening that that Optimus and a few others on the team returned. Bumblebee couldn't keep Michael away from waiting near the front of The Ark the moment they got the comm in. The Autobots, worn, some wounded, but others mostly okay came through before Optimus found his way inside. "Daddy!" Michael bounded forward, allowing Optimus to scoop him up "You hurt?" he asked.

"Merely a few scrapes, little one." Optimus replied as he nuzzled his head against the boy's cheek gently "I hope you have not simply been waiting for us. I do not like it when you worry in such a way." He noted gently as he deposited his youngest son onto his shoulder.

"Of course not, I took him to the rec room and threw on a movie." Bumblebee piped up.

Optimus smiled, he could always count on one thing, and that was that his eldest son would look after his brother. Though he often worried about Michael during times like these, it almost always seemed to end up that way. Even if it was at Ironhide's suggestion at this one point in time. "Good." Optimus nodded "The last thing I need is to worry about you having nightmares again." He noted.

"One time!" Michael whined.

Optimus chuckled, patting the boy's leg gently as he turned to Bumblebee. "I'll take him from here, son. You need to return to your post." He explained as Michael leaned against him "I do believe I am one of the few who have not had time with him this week." He crossed his arms, turning to glance at Michael "I do believe we have a few hours before you need to go to bed." He noted.

"Drive!?" Michael asked excitedly.

Optimus nodded his head slowly, knowing that's what it would come to. It had been a special moment between the two of them. When he'd take Michael out on a drive, typically across the area surrounding The Ark so that he could see the stars. It was something that Michael loved, and Optimus enjoyed throughly. "Go get your pajamas on." Optimus told him calmly "I'll meet you outside."

Ten minutes later, Optimus was pulling out of the base and onto the landscape of the small mountain. Michael was mostly silent, his eyes focused on the sky. Yet after they had driven a considerable distance, Optimus let him out. The large Autobot leader transformed, and carefully crouched beside the young human. "You're quiet." Optimus spoke up "Can you tell me why that is? After all... This is unlike you." He noted.

Michael was silent a moment. "Daddy, am I different?"

Oh no. Here this talk goes. "How so?"

"I wear stuff, but you don't." Michael began "I need shots, but you don't." He then added "I'm so small... You're so... BIG." He explained.

Optimus was silent, unsure if this was the right time, or place to answer the question. "You're young, you'll grow, and change-." He began.

"Nu-uh, you said I'd only grow to be as big as the 'Bots in the city." Michael shook his head, referring to the "humans" without realizing it "Daddy, what's a "human"?" He asked.

Optimus had dreaded that question every day since the moment they found him. "Where did you hear that word?" He asked calmly.

"Unca Ironhide... He said somethin' about me being one... Kinda?" Michael shook his head "He said the 'Cons couldn't see you "had one"."

Optimus's optics shuttered closed for a moment. Turning to Michael slowly, he looked at him. "You're a human." Optimus spoke "Not of our species, nor... Naturally of my spark. "Humans" are the species that live in the city, and are very different from my kind." He began "When you're a little older, you may understand this better. But you were adopted, Michael." He explained.

"What's 'Dopted?"

Optimus thought that over for a moment. "Being adopted means I loved you enough that even though you are not of my own creation..." Optimus explained "I decided I want to be your "daddy" anyway." He nodded, taking in Michael's stunned look "We found you when you were just a baby. We took you in." He explained "We are not your natural family, nor species. But that changes nothing."

"So I'm not a 'Bot?" Michael asked.

"You are. You are just not our species." Optimus told him gently "You're an Autobot though. Through-and-through, and let no one tell you otherwise." He poked the boy in the stomach "Being adopted only means you're special. Because we chose you, most parents do not get that choice." He explained "And it does not make me love you any less."

"Oh." Michael took that in "Daddy?"

"Mmm?"

"I'm glad you 'Dopted me."

Optimus smiled under his faceplate, and nodded his head. "As am I, little one." Optimus replied "As am I."

A moment passed, and Michael stared up at the stars. But after a moment, he had once again turned to his father. "Daddy?" Optimus turned with a hint of worry "Can you show me the stars again?"

Optimus breathed a sigh, relieved that Michael had simply moved to a different query. The truth of things was out now, and there was no going back. But he also knew that the five year old was just fine with being adopted. And though he knew that someday, there would be more questions, harder ones, he'd cross that bridge when they came to it. "Of course." Optimus spoke calmly as he picked him up.

It was moments like these that he cherished most.

...

A/N: Rest-assured there will be a more serious talk on this subject once Michael is older. But I figured I'd get this issue out of the way early.


	4. First Day

A/N: I'd just like to take a minute and thank you guys for the continuing overwhelming response to this fic. I am so happy to see all the alerts, favorites, and reviews this has already! :)

...

** CHAPTER 3  
First Day**

"You want to send Michael to _what_!?"

"I believe the humans call it preschool." Optimus told Ratchet calmly "It is a form of education before elementary school. Where children learn basic concepts-." He began.

"I thought we were handling his education?"

Optimus stared at his old friend with a sigh. Shaking his head a little bit, he put his hands onto his hips, and looked down. "He knows he's a human now. There's no danger in him asking any unusual questions." Optimus explained "He needs friends of his own age and species. As much as we love him, and can be his "friends" this is a basic human need."

"I understand that!" Ratchet noted "You could have told Red Alert and I about it before the day he goes though!"

Optimus turned his optics towards the outside of the med bay. Indeed it was the first day they would all be away from Michael for a few hours at once. The little boy stood there anxiously, carefully holding the straps of his new backpack. Red Alert stood in front of him, having been just informed about this new fact himself, seemingly talking to the tiny human. "We did not want either of you to scare him." Optimus spoke up "We both know how protective you are of him. And this is a big step for him." He then added "He's going to be nervous enough."

Ratchet through a wrench at Optimus for that one, grumbling under his breath. Yet the medic knew that Optimus was right, he would have fought the idea with every inch of his body. Then again, it was a good thing, as Optimus said, Michael would need the human interaction. "I just hope the children will treat him well." Ratchet admitted "I've heard the term kids can be cruel, what if it's true Optimus?"

"Ratchet." Optimus told him gently "He needs to have this time among his own kind."

Ratchet huffed out a bit of air, but finally nodded in agreement. He knew there was no stopping this from happening, as much as he wished he could have. In truth, the Autobot leader wished he could have kept him away himself. But even though it meant not having his youngest for a few hours, it did not matter. He wanted Michael to make friends, and to learn. And the only way he could manage that was to begin attending somewhere that allowed him to do both. "If they mistreat him in any way, we'll pull him, correct?" Ratchet questioned.

"We'll relocate him." Optimus explained.

"Fine." Ratchet sighed "Get him off then before I change my mind and try to stop you again."

Optimus smirked under his face mask, knowing it was true. After all, he had tried once, this time, and he wasn't sure anything would change that. Carefully taking a step outside, he was quickly filled with the alway paranoid Red Alert's words. "So just one more time Michael. You have your backpack, a snack, pencils, paper...?" Red Alert said quickly "And you do know our comm numbers by heart, right?"

"Red Alert." Optimus warned "Let the boy breathe. He will not be off-base too long." He chuckled, he then turned to Michael who smiled up "You ready for your first day of pre-school, son?" He asked.

"Yeah!" Michael replied "Can we go now?"

"We'll have to if we're going to make it there on time."

Optimus did his best to ignore Red Alert's shouts to remember the numbers "9-1-1" in case of an emergency as they left. The drive into town and to "Happy Hills Preschool" was long, and as they got closer, Optimus himself felt nervous. Anything could go wrong, even he could not deny that. Michael could be found, he could be hurt, children could be mean to him. It worried him, ever so slightly, that maybe any of these things could happen. "Daddy?" Optimus's holoform, currently seated in the driver's seat turned to the boy "You think they'll like me?"

Optimus was silent, but put on a smile. Remembering that Michael may have been a little nervous too, and for his sake, he had to push his own fears aside. "They're going to love you." He carefully pulled into the parking lot "Alright, we're here." He muttered, almost to himself "I'll come and help you down, don't try to climb out without me." He explained.

By the time he got Michael onto the ground, he felt small fingers grasp his holoform's own large ones. Of course, now that they had arrived at the preschool reality had set in for Michael. This would be his first time away from his daddy, uncles, and brother for more than a few minutes. Now he had no choice but to go and face humans, having only recently learned he was one himself. "Daddy, I don't wanna go." Michael whined.

"But you have to." Optimus told him gently "You'll meet lots of other humans your age. And you'll make friends." He stared down at him, and stroked his cheek "It's only a few hours little one. I'm sure you'll have a great time."

After a moment, Michael allowed Optimus to lead him inside the preschool. The school looked just like he'd expected, many children running around with toys littering the floor, little desks, and the like. A young woman approached them as Michael hid behind his leg a bit. "Well hello there, you must be Orion." The brunette haired, green eyed lady spoke "My name is Ms. Gardner, I'm going to be Michael's teacher." She added.

"A pleasure to meet you m'am." Optimus held out his hand and shook hers "You'll have to forgive him. He's a little shy around new people. And where we live he has not had a lot of interaction with children his age." He explained.

Ms. Gardner put on a smile and shook her head in response. "Oh that's no trouble at all! Most of our little ones are a little nervous on the first day." She crouched low to Michael "But that's okay. Because I think Michael and I are going to be close friends." She chuckled "Come on, big guy, I'll come introduce you to your new friends." She said warmly as she held out a hand.

For a moment, Michael stared up at his father, who only smiled warmly. Something he was lucky enough to be able to do in holoform, and without his face plate. "Go on, I'll pick you up in a couple of hours, son." Optimus spoke gently "I love you."

Slowly, but surely, Michael took his teacher's hand and was lead off. Even though it was only a few meters away, watching him go was the hardest thing Optimus Prime had ever had to.

...

Several hours later, Optimus returned with a bounding five year old in toe. To say that Michael was being hyperactive might have been an understatement, as he immediately began to rush for the med bay. "Unca Ratchet! Unca Ratchet!" He shouted loudly.

Ratchet chuckled at the sound of the child's shouting. His optics turned to see the five year old rushing in with a piece of paper clutched tightly in his hand. Smiling widely, the mech turned from the berth he had been cleaning off. "Well there's the man of the hour." He turned around, putting his fists on his hips "So, how did it go?" He asked.

"I drew you a picture!"

Ratchet wanted to frown, was that all they'd taught him? How to draw? Yet though he would never actually say that out loud to a five year old, he couldn't help but feel it was at least a little too simple for an education. "Did you now?" Ratchet carefully took hold of the picture "And what, might I ask, is it of?" He asked.

"It's you!"

Coming from anyone but a child, Ratchet might have taken that as an insult. The mishmash of white and red shapes mixed with a splash of blue on the optics, and the frown did not bode well for him. And he was almost certain he was not _that _big around. Yet, putting on his best smile, he nodded his head. "Of course it is!" Ratchet replied "I love it."

"Ms. Gardner said I had a good imagi-imgi-."

"Imagination?" Ratchet chuckled.

"Yeah, that!"

Ratchet nodded his head a bit, thankful the woman had not apparently suspected anything. Optimus calmly entered the med bay, and given the paper in his own hand, had received his own work of art. "Oh! I got one for everyone!" Michael piped up excitedly "Gotta go find Unca 'Hide!" He added.

With that, the little blond blur was out of the med bay like a bullet. The two mechs laughed quietly at it, having not seen Michael so excited in a while. Ratchet stared at Optimus, and sighed quietly. "So, how did our little blond blur do?" Ratchet questioned "Did the teacher say anything in particular? Or the boy himself?" He asked.

"He made a few friends, and she also commented on the fact that he was very intelligent for his age." Optimus nodded his head slightly "Stated he might even be a bit ahead of the class. Most likely due to what we have already taught him." He explained.

"That's our sparkling." Ratchet noted proudly.

Optimus nodded in agreement, turning his head a little bit. There was no doubt in his mind now that they would have no problem when Michael started real school. He would clearly be more than okay spending the time away from his guardians, nor with the learning part of it. "She did mention, however, that interaction with the children seemed to take a bit longer than others. Despite his making friends." Optimus explained "And that he needs help with many of his "self-help skills" as well."

Ratchet nodded his head a little bit, taking that in for a moment. "Given my online research on different disabilities... Those could be early signs of a learning disability known as Non-Verbal Learning Disorder." Ratchet explained "Or simply symptoms of his ADHD. We won't be able to know for sure until he's older, however. But I will monitor it." He explained "The important thing is he has made friends and had a good time." He explained.

"I concur." Optimus nodded "With that being said, I should go make sure he finds everyone alright."

"You do that, I have some cleaning up to do." Ratchet nodded his head "Be sure to tell him I'm proud of him while you're at it."

Optimus only nodded as he left the med bay, knowing he only needed to follow the excited, loud talking.


	5. Monsters

talkswithwind: Wow, what a coincidence! I too have NLD. :) I'm glad that you found delight in seeing that I'm incorporating it into this as well. :)

...

**CHAPTER 4  
Monsters**

"I'm not gonna sleep with you anymore?"

Optimus seated himself on his berth, and looked over at his young son. For five years, they had shared a bedroom, yet now, with Michael getting older making one of the rooms Michael's made a great deal of sense. Optimus nodded his head slowly. "Son, you're five now. Soon, you're going to want to be independent with your own room." He explained "You don't want to share it with me your whole life." He explained.

Michael shook his head a little bit, putting his knees against his chest. "But what if monsters are in my room?" Michael spoke up "Ricky at school said he had monsters in his room." He stated.

Optimus sighed, knowing it was a normal childhood fear for any species. Though parents knew they didn't exist they could usually not convince their children of it. So instead, Optimus took a different, safer approach. "Any monsters that may infest your room will deal with me." He stated very boldly "I promise anytime you see them, I will come right in there and chase them out." He explained "A monster sees something my size and he'll be heading for the hills."

Michael couldn't help but giggle and nod in agreement at that. Reaching forward, Optimus carefully picked his son up and placed him on his knee. Rubbing his back carefully, Michael grinned wide and stared up at Optimus. "I can do it I guess." Michael replied quietly "But if I have... Nightmares?" He asked.

"I'll come running in every time." Optimus assured.

Michael nodded his head yet again, leaning against the cool armor plating of his father. He had always shared a room with the mech, ever since he could remember, his fondest memories had been of the mech's soft features looming over him every morning. Always with a warm few words and a gentle rub of his body to wake him up. The thought of waking up to his own room, all alone was a little scary but he knew that it was coming whether he liked it or not. "Promise?" Michael asked.

"I promise." Optimus replied "And I will still be there to wake you up every morning."

That comforted him, knowing he'd still wake up to the mech. After all, Optimus was the only parent he ever remembered, so his face had always been a picture of comfort and warmth. "O-Okay." Michael finally spoke up "I'll be a big boy. I'll sleep in my own room." He finally managed out "Just like Bee." He added.

Optimus chuckled, knowing that his son's analogy would help his nerves greatly. Though he quietly reminded himself that he was still by all means handling a toddler that would need time to transition. "That's m'boy." Optimus spoke gently "Come on, little one, I'll show you the room we've set up for you." He nodded his head "I believe you will find it to be much more warm and inviting of a child your age than mine is." He explained.

Michael allowed his father to carry him out of his quarters. It was without a doubt that he still felt nervous. But at the same time, Michael felt a little excited to get his own room. Maybe it would be fun after all, just another little adventure to add to his life. A few feet away, the mech stopped in front of a room which slid open for him. "Here we are." Optimus told him "Go ahead, explore."

The room was massive, and decorated like a children's room. The Autobots had done meticulous research on what a typical children's room for someone Michael's age was. Cartoon characters of various kinds adorned the walls, and his bed had been moved in there too. Several different stuffed animals and toys had also been moved from Optimus's room. Finally, a TV had been moved inside to give Michael something to do should he ever had a reason to stay in his room for an extended period of time before he went to bed.

"Whoa!" Michael took a step inside and examined everything "Daddy this is so cool!"

Optimus chuckled at the excitement that filled Michael's eyes. He always liked to see his youngest son as excited as he was now. Nodding his head, he took a few steps into the bedroom as well. "I'm glad you like it, son." Optimus replied "We will be able to redecorate it as you see fit when you are older. But for now, we went with what we believed you would like." He then explained "The ceiling also retracts into a one way mirror no one can see out of." He explained.

"I can see the stars!" Michael piped up excitedly.

"Exactly." Optimus nodded his head "Yet none of our enemies can see in, nor tell it's glass. Therefore you remain safe." He explained as Michael hopped onto the bed excitedly "You will have to tell your uncles Wheeljack and Ratchet next time you see them. They built it especially for you." He explained, to which Michael nodded "Now, I do believe it is time for you to go to sleep first, my little soldier."

"I don't wanna!" Michael whined.

"You can play in your room tomorrow, son." Optimus replied "For now, it's nearly ten-thirty, and well past your bedtime."

Michael sighed, laying back against the pillow of his bed. The truth was, he was more just nervous about sleeping alone for the first time in general. Carefully, Optimus tucked the young human in, leaving Michael knowing he had no choice but to brave it now. "Goodnight, little one." Optimus told him gently "Sweetest of dreams."

Michael didn't reply as Optimus exited the room.

...

It was several hours later that Michael awakened to a strange noise. His eyes flew open, and examined the interior of his brand new bedroom. In the dim moonlight that came in through the ceiling, Michael could see cartoon characters smiling back at him. It was a warm sight, but the noises still unnerved him, as light and normal as it would be to an adult. "Daddy?" Michael called, there was silence as he remembered he was no longer sleeping with Optimus.

Carefully pulling his covers away, Michael took a step out of his bedroom. By this time of night, the halls of The Ark were silent, and most, if not all, the Autobots had long since fallen into recharge. The toddler searched the recesses of his mind, which way was Optimus's room? The five year old could no longer remember which way it had been, much to his chargin. Carefully hanging a right, he searched the dark halls of The Ark slowly. "Daddy?" Michael tried calling, though his voice was weak from fear.

The hallways, after all, seemed longer and darker at this time of night. And to a five year old, that was about all he needed to be afraid. Maybe there were monsters in the halls, or worse the Decepticons he had heard so much about. The thought made Michael shudder in fear, it was the last thing that he wanted to think about. "Michael?" He heard "What are you doin' up this late?"

Michael screeched and jumped into the air, spinning around. It was to his relief to see the Autobot scientist, Wheeljack, standing behind him. The mech often worked later than the rest of the Autobots, so it was not unreasonable to find him. "I-I-I..." Michael muttered "I got scared. I'm looking for daddy." He explained "I forgot where to go though." He added.

Wheeljack looked at the young child thoughtfully. Putting on a friendly face, the mech crouched low to Michael. "Hey why don't you tell ole 'Jack what's got you scared?" He asked politely "I'm up and awake already, perhaps I could be of better service?" Michael shifted uncomfortably at him "C'mon kiddo, what's bothering ye?" He asked.

"I think there's a monster in my room."

Wheeljack stared at Michael for a long moment. Optimus had warned them all following their talk about this after all. But the mech had not expected something like this would happen on his first night of sleeping alone. "Monsters, huh?" Michael nodded his head timidly "What did these monsters sound like exactly?" He questioned.

"Footsteps." Michael explained "I just heard footsteps. Loud ones, and a noise like... "URGHHHHH"."

For a moment, Wheeljack almost chuckled, knowing that the young child had only heard him. He had been tired, and nearly forgotten that he had passed by Michael's newly appointed room until now. But he knew that those sounds to a young child just settling into his new bedroom could be frightening. "Oh, sparkling." Wheeljack stood up "That was just your uncle 'Jack grumbling about all the work I have to do." He explained "I'm sorry that I spooked ye."

"No it wasn't!" Michael replied "It was a monster!"

Wheeljack sighed quietly, knowing that arguing it was going to get them nowhere. Michael was a child, and likely had been convinced that they existed by a child in his class. "Well, if there's a monster, than I'll just have to find 'em." Wheeljack played along "Would you feel better if I go and check your room for these "monsters"." The little boy only nodded, to which the mech sighed "Alright, c'mon."

Having never been a father, Wheeljack had no idea what to do. Simply putting Michael back into bed and scanning the room for anything _else_. As he had thought, there was nobody else within the room, and it had likely been his noise making that had spooked the small child. "Unca 'Jack." Wheeljack turned to Michael "Ricky said they hide in the closet."

Wheeljack turned to the closet in the corner of the room, sighing quietly. "Alright, I'm going in." Wheeljack explained "Stay here."

Wheeljack stepped into the closet slowly, but yet again found nothing. He gave another sigh of relief, but turned enough to see the still spooked Michael staring back at him. Thinking quickly, Wheeljack knew what he had to do. "That's right! Come over here punk!" He played a few sound clips off a movie and punched around in different places "Go back to whatever hole you came out from under. Uh-huh, you'd better run, next time I see ye in this closet you're a goner!"

Turning to leave the closet, he noticed a surprised Michael now sitting up in bed. "Did you really scare 'im off!?" Michael asked, and Wheeljack nodded "That was so brave Unca 'Jack!" He replied.

"Why thank you." Wheeljack replied "Now do you think you can sleep okay in your new room?" Michael nodded "Good, because we both need our recharge." He started for the door calmly.

"Unca 'Jack?" The mech turned his head "Next time, maybe you can make it go 'splodey splode like your 'ventions."

Wheeljack might have taken offense to that, but only let it go. "Maybe I will. But I don't think he'll be bothering you again." He explained.

At least, the Autobots could only hope that that little bout with fear was now over.


	6. Misadventures in Babysitting

**CHAPTER 5  
Misadventures in Babysitting**

"Are you sure this is such a good idea, Sunny?"

The red twin, Sideswipe stared at the yellow one, Sunstreaker skeptically. Although normally, he would be all for a good old human horror film, that particular night, they had Michael duty. That being because the other Autobots had gone on a scouting mission that required most of the base. Red Alert and Prowl were the only others who had stayed behind, and given how busy they were compared to the twins, it had made no sense to give the duty to them. "Why not? The pipsqueak won't even know what's going on." Sunstreaker chuckled.

Sideswipe looked upon the young human slowly. He wasn't quite sure it was a good idea despite his brother's lack of worry. Sunstreaker had always been the least thoughtful of the two of them. Often jumping the gun on things and making mistakes, and to tell the truth he had a bad feeling that this was one of those times. "Sunny..." He began.

"Don't call me that." Sunstreaker groaned.

"Sorry, Sunshine." Sideswipe replied in frustration "But maybe we can put on Texas Chainsaw Massacre _after_ the tyke falls asleep on us?" He suggested, to which Sunstreaker did not look pleased "Come on man, I don't want to be reformatted into a toaster. Which Ratchet is liable to do if he catches us watching a horror movie with the kid around."

Sunstreaker scowled lightly, as much as he liked Michael, sometimes he annoyed him. He was the type of mech who generally liked to do what he wanted to do when he wanted to do it. But for the last five years, all he had heard was how things were not "appropriate" for him."And watch what in the meantime?" Sunstreaker grunted "I swear if I have to watch that stupid alien show one more time..."

"I thought you loved Alf, Sunny?" Michael piped up teasingly.

Sunstreaker frowned at that one, it was times like these he wished they hadn't taught Michael how to "sass". Though he only really used it around the two mechs, whom could take it being they were fond of him. There were times that Sunstreaker wished he were a full grown mech he could flick over without hurting for doing it. "He might be tolerable if he were in _our_ movie." He answered bitterly.

Michael could only giggle at that, even if he didn't understand what Sunstreaker meant. "What's a "Texas Chainsaw Massacre"?" Michael asked quite innocently "Sounds gross." He explained.

Sunstreaker grumbled something else, crossing his legs on the floor and looking over the other movies. It was Sideswipe who spoke up yet again, sighing quietly at being given the responsibility of explaining this. "It's a grown ups movie." Sideswipe explained "The type of movie a little kid like you should never, ever watch either. Because Primus knows we have changed those sheets of yours enough in the past." He added.

"I can handle it!" Michael replied "I'm tough!"

"See?" Sunstreaker remarked "The kid's even on my side!"

Sideswipe sighed, shaking his head a little bit in response. He knew better than to do it, but at the same time, he knew that with Michael's mindset, he'd whine and complain otherwise. Shooting Sunstreaker a slight glare as he picked up the video tape. "The second he gets scared, we're turning this crap off." Sideswipe explained "Unless you want to be a toaster oven, like I said." He explained.

"Kid'll be fine, it's not like we've thrown on anything _too_ disturbing." Sunstreaker insisted.

About an hour later, the twins were completely enthralled in the movie. Neither had there optics too much on Michael, who had become uninterested in the movie about ten minutes into it, and decided to play with a couple of toys. By the time the movie had ended, Sunstreaker sighed, starting to rewind it. "See? The kid didn't even pay attention or care to watch." Sunstreaker grunted "Kid like him wouldn't be into this stuff enough. Not enough color, not enough cutesy stuff." He explained.

"Yeah, guess you have a point." Sideswipe stood "Hey kiddo, I think it's time to-."

Sideswipe stopped dead in his tracks as he noticed the space Michael had occupied was _gone_. He blinked a little bit, scanning the room, but finding no sign of Michael. "Oh slag." Sunstreaker spoke for him, staring at Sideswipe slowly "You don't think he...?"

"Got bored, and snuck out from under our noses?" Sideswipe asked "Of course he did, we taught him _how_ to do that."

Immediately, Sunstreaker regretted his decision to turn on the movie. While the boys play made it abundantly clear that he wasn't traumatized by the film, he had still caused the young human to pull something that they might have in their own childhood. "Primus almighty, if Prime comes home and finds Michael missing, we're gonna be worse than toaster ovens." He groaned "Why did we have to watch that film?"

"It was _your_ genius idea slag-for-brains!"

Sunstreaker had to admit, Sideswipe was right. As much as he hated to admit his own faults, he couldn't deny that it was his lapse of judgement that had caused this to happen. And as stupid as it sounded, he was worried. A little kid in the base all alone at night was not a good combination, it was _never _a good idea. "Primus stop pointing figures and lets go and find the pit spawn!" He sighed "He's a sparkling, he couldn't have gotten off-base."

To tell the truth, it was more of his way of reassuring himself than anything else.

...

Michael had gotten bored long before his babysitter's had finished their movie. He didn't get most of it, but it wasn't as "scary" as they had claimed either in his opinion. The talking and lack of bright colors had quickly off-set him. After playing got boring, Michael had simply decided to go and find something more exciting to do. "Ugh." Michael groaned "You are not lost Michael!" He muttered under his breath.

The truth, however, was that he _was_ lost. He never went this far into The Ark without someone being with him. And quite frankly, he was not so sure that trying to find Ratchet or Red Alert without the twins had been a good idea at all. The sound of footsteps grabbed his attention quickly, he turned his head slowly. "Sides? Sunny?" He called out.

Michael looked around slowly, but saw no one. He felt tense, moreso than he'd ever felt before, even when Wheeljack had found him a little while ago. This was a whole new level of scary. No one was around, he didn't know where he was, and he didn't like the feeling it gave him. It reminded him of a nightmare he'd had every so often. A woman, scared, huddling over him as their entire world was enveloped in darkness. He remembered how sad she was, but only small glimpses of her face.

He hated that nightmare. It was the one time that the five year old felt scared and alone. Though he was too young to understand that it was a memory, he did know that it felt real when it happened. He sat down against the wall and pulled his legs to his chest as he buried his face into his knees. He tried not to cry much, but that night his fear got the better of him, and he let gentle sobs escape him. Maybe they were all gone, he guessed. Optimus had told him he wasn't one of them, and maybe they had wanted him to get lost so that they could all go to some other base.

Michael sniffled at the thought. The five year old didn't want to feel as dark and lonely as that dream made him. He wanted Optimus, he wanted the Autobots, he wanted Sunstreaker and Sideswipe who always knew how to make him laugh. "Mikey?" He suddenly heard a voice call "MJ? Is that you buddy?"

Michael's head shot up at the sound of Sideswipe's voice. Only the twins were known to call him "Mikey" or "MJ", as a sort of pair of affectionate nicknames they had given him. "Sides!" Michael rushed forward and allowed the red twin to scoop him up "You're here! Y'didn't run away!"

"Of course I am!" Sideswipe stated, stunned "You're the one that ran away and gave us a spark attack!"

Sunstreaker stepped up beside his twin, taking a deep breath. He wanted to yell at the boy, but noticing the tears, and fear in him, he refrained. "I went to see Unca Ratchet and Unca Red." Micahel trembled "Couldn't find 'em. Thought you'd left me." He bawled quietly "'Cause I'm not a-a robot too." He blubbered "Got lost."

Sideswipe turned to Sunstreaker, and they both understood the trouble. It was something they'd all feared might come up once Michael knew. Taking a small, deep breath, Sideswipe rubbed the boy's back. "Y'kidding me?" Sideswipe chuckled "All of us leaving without you? Primus, I can't think of a more boring thing to do!" Michael looked up slowly "Do you realize how much cooler things have been on the base since we found you?"

"Yeah." Sunstreaker offered "You keep things interesting like now."

Michael paused. "Really?"

"Don't go spreading the word around." Sunstreaker chuckled "I have a rep and all, but... Sides is right. It's nearly impossible to imagine an Ark without you here." He shook his head "But if you _ever_ pull one of our own moves like that on us again. So Primus help me, I'll tan your poor little hide myself." He explained "You scared the slag out of us."

"I'm sorry Sunny." Michael replied "And Sides."

Sunstreaker had never been much of an affectionate mech. But slowly, surely, he reached forward and gently ran a giant finger through the boys hair. He shook his head a little, looking down at the boy. "Don't mention it. Just never scare us like that again, and we'll still be cool." He told him bluntly "Now c'mon, lets get you to bed before Optimus gets back and tans all our hides."

"What reason would I have?"

Sunstreaker stood there in complete and utter fear. Both twins turned to see Optimus standing near the end of the hallway, his arms crossed, as he tapped his foot impatiently. "Sunny." Sideswipe turned to Sunstreaker "Do you want to be the one to tell him what happened tonight?"

Optimus stared at them knowingly, and held up the VHS copy of "The Texas Chainsaw Massacre" with a lift of an optic ridge. Both mech's faces fell as they turned to one-another slowly. "We are so slagged." They said in unison.

...

A/N: Was going to go for the typical "trauma" from the scary movie. But I rather decided to go another route with it. Hope it came out well. :)


	7. Inevitable

A/N: Okay, now it's time for the story's second time skip! :) Originally I was going to go forward a little less in time. And show Michael's first day of Kindergarten. But I realized jumping ahead only a year seemed pointless especially with the preschool chapter. So I changed my mind. But the bits with Michael at age seven ARE going to be longer than the last group I think.

...

**CHAPTER 6  
Inevitable**

It was hard to believe what two years could do to a child. Though there was no doubt Michael was still cute and adorable, he had grown a few inches, and had begun to develop even further. Every day of school, since had begun public school at the local elementary school, he had come home learning something new. And that was the unique thing about Michael: He loved school, and learning in general. Around the time he turned six he became openly interested in what his family did and shadowed them. Whether it was watching Ratchet examine a patient, or Optimus filing data, the seven year old was always anxious to see a little more.

That wasn't to say he hadn't grown in other ways either however. The boy had taken to video games, mischief making, and even prank pulling whenever the twins would let him in on one of them. He may have matured a little bit, but the seven year old was still a little boy, the Autobots often reminded themselves, and all of it was normal behavior. Or well, as normal as it could be for a seven year old raised by robots that could easily step on him. That particular morning, however, Michael had turned the tables on the twins, something he by now regretted. "Sides! Put me down!" Michael giggled as he was held upside down by the mech's holoform "I'm sorry."

The red mech stared down at the seven year old, his held tilting to the side. The mech was covered from head-to-toe in pink paint, while Sunstreaker had immediately freaked out, and rushed off to clean himself of his own pink paint. "You get a few years on you and think you can just get away with pranking the best, huh?" Sideswipe asked in gentle mockery "I'm half tempted to find the closest Sharkticon pond-"

"You wouldn't." Michael smirked.

"Oh, and what makes you say that?" Sideswipe raised an optic ridge.

"Because you love me." Michael smirked wider "And besides, those are on Cybertron!"

Sideswipe grinned at the young human, knowing that both responses were true. He carefully set the boy on his feet, and put his hands on his hips accusingly. "You're lucky we love you too. Because if we didn't I might just bridge back just to find one." He carefully messed up the boy's hair in response "Rather than what we'll do to you now."

Michael's eyes widened as he looked up at the mech, who had an evil grin on his face. "What's that supposed to mean?" Sideswipe started to head off from Michael "Hey, come on, Sides! I'm just a little kid, you can't do anything to me." He crossed his arms.

"Yeah, that may have worked when you were five." Sideswipe chuckled "But we've taught you too well now."

Michael blew a bang of his blond hair away and watched the mech go. He knew that he was right, even with the cute factor still present, he was developing into his own personality. And that ultimately meant that the cute factor only got him so far with the Auobots. "I don't know if I should lecture you, or be impressed." Michael turned as Optimus appeared before him "You do know that was not a very nice thing to do, don't you?"

Michael shrugged innocently, allowing his father to scoop him up into his hand. "C'mon Daddy, it's their fault." Michael crossed his arms, smiling wide "They did teach me too well. I mean, I pull off just as many pranks as them now." Optimus raised an optic ridge "Harmless, I swear, I learned my lesson when I put the tack on Mr. Collins' chair."

Optimus let out a deep, reverberating chuckle as he placed his son upon his shoulder. There was no need to punish him, as the prank had, after all, been harmless. Yet he still could not help but lean his head over and gently rub his cheek against the boy's. "My little soldier." Optimus began "What am I going to do with you?"

"Sides suggested sharkticon bait." Michael replied jestfully.

Optimus shook his head a bit, uncertain of how to take that. Even if he knew the twin had said it jokingly the mental image was less-than-pleasant. "That is not a punishment I would ever allow." He replied in a teasing manner "Now, do tell, did you ever get that homework done that you were assigned?" Michael frowned "What have I told you before, youngling?"

"I know, daddy. I'll go get it." Michael sighed "Stupid math."

"Go to your Uncle Wheeljack if you need assistance." Optimus noted "He has proved an excellent math tutor for you in the past." He explained.

Optimus gently set his son down, allowing Michael to quickly rush off down the hall. He heard footsteps, and turned to see Ironhide making his way up beside him, putting his hands on his hips. "We are gonna have our hands full with that one when he hits puberty." Ironhide snorted quietly "Primus help us if he can already pull a fast one on the terror twins."

"Indeed."

Ironhide smirked. "Hard to believe he's already seven, ain't it?" Ironhide mused "Feels like just yesterday we were bringin' him home." He looked over at the leader calmly "Now we're worryin' about 'im becoming a little terror 'imself."

"Time moves far too quickly, old friend." Optimus nodded, turning around "Now come, I must discuss strategy with you while we both have a spare moment."

...

Michael groaned as he stepped out of school the next morning. It had been another long day, but then again, after Kindergarten, and entering the real grade school years, it always felt that way. The first grader shifted his backpack over his shoulder slightly, and waved goodbye to a few friends while scanning the parking lot, though none of the Autobots seemed to be in sight. "Hey, kid." Michael turned around, seeing a man standing by one of the walls of his school "You're the one that gets picked up by the red truck all the time, arentcha?"

Michael tensed up a little bit, turning his head. His father had always taught him to no talk to strangers, especially not with a family like his. The man stepped forward slowly, and placed a hand on his shoulder. The way he dressed seemed to give Michael a bit of a warning flag, the coloring of the purple and blue just seemed so familiar, and the grin the man had did too. "Sorry, not allowed to talk to strangers." Michael stated "My daddy says so."

Michael slowly shrugged the man's hand off, and for a brief moment, the man grimaced. Shifting his sunglasses slightly, he shook his head. "That's a smart thing to tell your kid." He noted "But here's the thing. If that _mech _in the red truck is your daddy..." The words struck Michael hard, as he turned to the man "Then I'm going to need for you to come with me."

As Michael made a move to walk away, he felt a tight grip on his arm. He grimaced a bit, tugging back as he was yanked forward. "Hey! You're hurting me!" Michael shrieked.

"Is he or _not_?"

Michael thought quickly, and made an attempt to kick the man in the groin. It was an act of self defense that he had been taught, and when it didn't work, he couldn't help but show his confusion. "That would have been smart, if this wasn't a holoform." He explained, pulling Michael over and looking at the back of his backpack which read "MICHAEL PAX" "There's my answer." He smirked.

Michael felt his body tense further, he didn't like this man, he didn't like him at all. The man carefully released his arm, and wrapped his own around the boy's shoulders tightly. Though Michael tried hard to fight back against the grip, he soon found it was useless. "Come on, kiddo." The man told him calmly "Be smart and move those little feet of yours. If you're nice, none of your little friends have to be hurt."

That grabbed Michael's attention, he didn't need to be told what was happening now. This was a Decepticon's holoform, and this, _this _was a kidnapping. Though he could have screamed, he could feel the sound caught in his throat for the sheer terror he was experiencing. Having no choice, he allowed himself to be lead away to the rear of the school before they had some distance from any other humans. The mech stopped near a shrub, and quickly yanked his backpack off, tossing it to the ground. "W-What are you going to do to me?" Michael blubbered, tears filling his eyes "I-I-"

"Shut your slagging mouth." The mech snapped "I'm not here to hear a sparkling's pitiful whines."

Within moments Michael could hear footsteps, and a large, blue and purple mech approached. He was only slightly bigger than a human adult, yet clearly, still intimidated the cornered human. Before he had much time to make another noise, he had been hoisted underneath the mech's arm, which wrapped tightly around him. "P-Please..." The mech titled his head towards the boy "My daddy won't like it..." He shook his head.

"No he won't." Rumble stated as he began to carry the boy, keeping himself within cover "Why do you think we're doing it?"

Rumble carried his prisoner a good distance before he arrived at the designated meeting place. He set the boy down in front of his master, Soundwave, who regarded the human boy slowly. The child understandably quivered and sobbed in the presence of the tall, menacing third-in-command, looking as if he could soil himself at any moment. "Well, did I get the right kid?" Rumble asked "Or are we going to have to do this again?"

"Rumble: Successful." Soundwave noted calmly "Human: Will come with Soundwave." He then added "Positives of such action: No harm to other humans." There was a pause, and then he spoke again "Negatives: Death of all, including sparkling."

The mech extended his hand, and Rumble carefully pushed the human forward. When the boy continued to stand there, Soundwave simply took the quivering for into his hand carefully, making sure the grip around his waist was not too tight. Rumble returned to his chest compartment, which he carefully held Michael too. "Human: Prepare for long journey."

At last, Michael found the courage to let out a horrified scream as the world became smaller and smaller bellow him. But even he knew it was already too late, no one would hear him, and by the time the Autobots knew he was gone, he'd be in Megatron's hands.

...

A/N: Yes, i know, kind of an evil way to kick off Michael's seventh year. But then again, it can't be all sunshine and roses the whole story, right? ;)


	8. Fear and Tension

**CHAPTER 7  
Fear and Tension**

Michael was uncomfortable and scared, especially given his inability to really move. His wrists had been tightly bound together with a thick length of chord behind his back, his ankles tied in the front, and he himself leaned against the side of a cave. Soundwave's minions, Frenzy and Rumble, stood guard nearby while their master in question stood outside the cave, waiting for the arrival of more Decepticons. "A-Aren't you bringing me to the Nemesis?" Frenzy turned his head as Michael spoke up "That's your ship, isn't it?"

"You, on the Nemesis?" Frenzy laughed lightly "It's the first place they'll look! And we'd have gone through all the trouble of snatching you from right under their noses." He stepped forward and ruffled the boy's hair in a menacing way, though Michael tried to turn away "Come on kiddie, look at me. You're so _cute_." He roughly yanked Michael's head to look at him "Didn't the Autobots raise you to have better manners?"

Michael didn't reply as the mech toyed with him, he was too busy holding back more tears. "Frenzy, desist taunting the prisoner." Soundwave stated as he entered the cave again "Objective: Not to terrify youngling. Objective: Baiting Autobots." He turned to Michael "Youngling: Hungry or thirsty?" Michael shook his head "Rumble: Carry youngling."

"What?" Michael asked in fear.

Soundwave stared down at the young prisoner. "Lord Megatron wishes to see you for himself."

Michael found himself swung over Rumble's shoulder without any means of fighting back. He squirmed and kicked, but he may as well have been flicking the mech. He was finally set down before the tallest mech next to Optimus that he had ever seen. Megatron stared down at him, and on either side of him Michael noticed Starscream and Thundercracker. "So this is the pet that the Autobots adopted." Megatron sneered "Funny, he doesn't even have tags."

"Are you Megatron?" Michael questioned.

Megatron sneered, nodding his head. "So they've told you of me." Michael didn't say anything "Good, then you'll know that you're only as good as your usefulness to me." He began, approaching slowly "So tell me boy, Optimus is your caretaker, is he not?" He asked, Michael slowly nodded "Good, now, we're going to free you from your binds." He nodded at Rumble "If you make a move to run from me you'll never see your caretaker again."

After a few moments, the binds were removed from Michael, who Megatron next took into the grip of his hand. He brought Michael close to his face as the young boy squirmed in the Decepticon leader's rough and iron clad grip. "It's been a long time since I have held so much power over Optimus Prime in the palm of my hand." He chuckled lightly "I'm liable to get every cube of Energon he currently has." He sneered.

"If you hurt me..." Michael whimpered "My daddy will be really mad."

There was a loud chuckle among the Decepticons, taking great amusement. Of course, none of them would take the threat of a seven year old boy seriously. Megatron carefully began to walk towards the cave yet again. "He may get mad, but he won't do anything while I have you." Megatron chuckled "He'll hand over the Energon Cubes, and you... Well... I'll decide what to do with you after."

"Let me go?" Michael asked.

More laughter came as Starscream leaned over. "Oh the possibilities are far too endless for that." Starscream noted "Perhaps, we can send him to Cybertron, let ole Shockwave have his way with you." Michael shrank back, letting out another whimper "He's been _begging_ for a young test subject he could examine, after all." His optics flashed menacingly.

"Oh yes, that is one option." Megatron agreed "After all, once we have what we want from Prime. It would be too much fun to see him squirm not to give his precious little sparkling over to experimentation." He then added "You very well may be the first human sparkling we have the pleasure of dissecting. You should feel honored." He sneered.

Michael was sobbing now, not that Megatron cared. The boy could make as much noise as he wanted to out here, no one could hear him scream. No one cared about how horrified he was, or how much he cried. All that Megatron cared about was what he stood to make off of him. Dropping Michael onto the ground of the cave, he carefully created a forcefield around him. "Alleviates the need for any binds." Megatron chuckled "You'll stay put until we have need for you." He then added "Try to keep your bawling to a minimum. And don't you dare soil yourself."

"Should we acquire food to keep him stable, Lord Megatron?" Thundercracker questioned "One that young needs to be sustained by more nutrients."

Megatron looked thoughtful, and nodded, he turned to sneer at Michael yet again. "We need him alive, after all. All letting him die of starvation will do is ruin this whole plan." He started to walk off, turning to Soundwave as he did "Continue to watch him. If he makes a move to try anything with any hidden Autobot technology..." He paused "See to it the sparkling learns his place."

"Affirmative, Lord Megatron."

As Soundwave turned to Michael, the seven year old sank back a bit, and hugged his legs to his knees. He didn't know what "dissected" meant, but he knew enough about the "experiments" that he was terrified. He wanted his daddy, he wanted his Uncle Ratchet or Ironhide, he wanted _anyone _to get him out of here. But even he knew that at the moment, it was only a distant need, and at least for the moment, he was at the mercy of the Decepticons.

And heaven only knew how long it may take before he'd see any of them again.

...

"If so much as a hair is out of place, I will _end _those slagging 'Cons!"

Even though he was the first to speak up after being filled in on the situation, Jazz wasn't the only one with that on his mind. When they had found giant footprints, and Michael's discarded backpack, there had been no question that the Decepticons had made a grab-and-go. But the knowledge did not make the thought of the young child being held captive by Decepticons any less spark churning. "When I'm through with whichever one took him, there'll be just enough energon left to fill a cup." Ironhide growled as well "How did they even know we had him? He was a closely guarded _secret_!"_  
_

"They took him at the school. Therefore, it is logical to assume they noticed one of us dropping him off or picking him up." Prowl suggested, keeping his own calm as best as he could "We were late to picking Michael up today, and they saw the opportunity." He then added "It was only a matter of time with him growing older... We all knew this day would come."

Optimus stood from the meeting table, his optics filled with worry. Though he knew every word that Prowl spoke was true, the Autobot leader didn't want to hear it. He had lived in a bubble of false belief they could protect Michael forever, just as he had when Bumblebee was young. "The point is not how they learned of him." Optimus managed "The point is that we need to get him out of there before they do anything to harm him more than they may already have." He added bluntly.

"Prime, we don't know they've even hurt him." Prowl attempted.

"We don't know that they _haven't_."

Prowl and Ironhide exchanged worried glances at the coldness within Optimus's voice. There were few things that made the Autobot leader so stoic, and when they did, it usually meant he was penning up the rage he wanted to express. "Prime..." Optimus turned towards Prowl "Until we know more, I think for the sake of us all, we should refrain from going to the negative side." He paused "Many on the base are already out for Energon as it is."

Optimus allowed himself to vent air, nodding his head. Even though he knew that he was most definitely under the list of those who were out for Energon. He was ready to storm into any and every base the Decepticons had. He _would _find Michael, that much he was determined about, and he would do anything it took. "Do we know around where his tracker was shut off?" Optimus questioned "Surely, we must have some idea of where Michael was taken."

Prowl and Ironhide turned to Jazz, who seemed to have gone quiet. He had been the one to have been keeping track, and was now carefully sifting through what he remembered. "Not in America. They took him across the sea." Jazz paused "Li'l man's signature went off right over an uninhabited island called "Perusa"." He explained "I guess it's possible they took him there, and it could have been too far out. And he is outta range."

"How in Primus's good name are we going to get to an island?" Ironhide groaned.

Optimus looked thoughtful for a moment, it was a good question. Taking The Ark would undoubtedly end in them being spotted, which could land both them and Michael in more danger than they needed to be. And they had only one other option he could think of. "Wheeljack has been building a smaller craft that could be mistaken for a human "airplane"." He explained "It is experimental, but at this point, it seems to be our best option."

"Our _best_ option?" Ironhide questioned "I want to get the kid back, not end up blowing into a billion pieces!"

Optimus shot Ironhide a warning glare, at which point he held back. "Regardless of Wheeljack's past, what else can we do? We know any attempt at ransom the Decepticons make will be a trap." Optimus explained "If we are going to get Michael back we'll have to go there and get him ourselves." He explained "If anyone does not wish to accompany me, I understand. But I _will _be going there and doing everything I can to retrieve my son, even if I expire trying."

There was silence, but Optimus knew they had all already made up their minds. This was Michael, a boy they had changed the diapers of, fed, played with, and watched grow up. He knew most, if not all of the Autobots would die to keep him safe, and today would be no different. "Well then." Ironhide grunted "I guess we have a mad scientist to see about hitching a ride."


	9. Rescue and Aftermath

**CHAPTER 8  
Rescue and Aftermath**

Michael held his legs against his stomach, resting his head against his knees. He had eaten what the Decepticons had given him, but still feared what any of them could do to him at any given moment. None had made a move to hurt him, or mock him further, yet he knew that could change at the drop of a hat. "Think we should take him for a walk?" Starscream mocked as Michael barely looked up "He looks miserable."

"Yeah, maybe he needs attention." Frenzy chuckled "Want to play there, little boy-?"

"SILENCE!"

Michael nearly jumped at the sound of Megatron's growl, though the way that he moved also got his attention. His optics seemed square at the edge of the cave, out near the visible ocean. Had someone come for him? Was Optimus there? Michael swallowed at the angry look on the Decepticon leader's face, he knew whatever the case, it wasn't anything good. Not for him, at least. Suddenly the electric cage disappeared and Michael found himself grabbed by his collar and up to Megatron, who snarled. "I thought you jammed his tracker before you hit the coast!" Megatron yelled "There's a plane headed right for us!"

"I did as I was told." Soundwave paused "Suggestion: Make demands."

Megatron stared at Michael with a snarl, turning to Soundwave slowly as he dropped the boy to the ground. He took one look down at him then waved towards Rumble and Frenzy. "Take him deep into the cave." He spoke coldly "Do not allow the Autobots to see him. And if he makes so much as a sound, snuff him-" He began.

The sound of a shot being fired nearly startled the whole cave. Michael fell on his back, grimacing in fear. Yet the sight of the source, which had jumped off of some aircraft to greet them was comforting. Optimus Prime stood tall, his cannon out and ready to fire off another shot should anyone make another move towards Michael. "Step away from my child, Megatron." He warned him.

"Daddy!" Michael shrieked.

He began to rush forward just as he found himself snatched up again. Megatron snarled, holding him tightly. "You always were the type to step on my fun, Optimus." Megatron tilted his head "But this time... You've come for something so fragile I could break it in half." He stated as he squeezed on Michael, who screamed "Call your reinforcements off, or you'll see just how fragile he is."

A moment passed, and Optimus spoke up again. "I've told them to hold their positions. Now let him _go _Megatron." Optimus spat "He has no part in this war, nor does he deserve to become a casualty." He spoke calmly "At the end of the day, it is me you want, not him." He paused a moment again "Please, let him go." He attempted.

Michael felt the grip around his body loosen, although Megatron far from let him go. He sneered a bit, sizing up his oldest enemy as Michael attempted in vain to squirm from his captors grip. "You certainly have a soft spot for your little pet." Megatron mocked him "Tell me, what made this one so special? Did you perhaps rescue him?" Optimus let his energon axe activate slowly "Oh, I detect I'm testing your patience, Optimus. Wouldn't want the pet to see your violent side, would you?" He questioned.

"He's my _son_." Optimus replied, his voice low and dangerous "I am not as blind to the sentience of humankind as the likes of you. Nor am I so blindly arrogant that I look at them as inferior." He explained "Now, if you'd be so kind as to hand over my son-."

"I think I'll keep your _pet_."

Michael braced himself as Optimus, finally loosing his famed patience, lunged and barreled into Megatron. He felt himself thrown and caught in Optimus's outstretched palm within seconds, the mech carefully held him to his chest and landed on his back, sliding. "Michael, are you okay?" Michael nodded slowly, clutching to the mech and whimpering "it's okay son." His head shot up as he pulled himself up just in time to barely dodge a multitude of blasts hurdled his way.

Michael clenched his eyes closed as Optimus fired multiple shots off at the Decepticons. "Optimus!" Michael's head shot up as Jazz rushed forward, with Ironhide and Prowl firing off as well "I've got Michael, handle the 'Cons."

Michael clutched hard onto Optimus, not wanting to go with Jazz. He loved Jazz, but he was scared, terrified in fact, and he needed Optimus. "Michael." Optimus set him down in front of Jazz "Go with Jazz, I will not have you be hurt!" He turned around and swung his Energon axe at Megatron "I'll be right behind you son, I promise."

Michael found his body clutched close to Jazz who quickly took off. The next thing he knew he had been set in a seat within the aircraft from before. His eyes turned to see a sight he had never seen in his entire childhood with the Autobots. Namely, his family at work. Optimus, fighting Megatron with his blaster and axe, Ironhide, holding off Rumble and Frenzy easily, and Prowl and Soundwave clashing with hand-to-hand combat. Each time one of them went down, they seemed to be up within seconds.

Megatron threw Optimus inches from the aircraft, approaching quickly and gripping his neck quickly. "You truly are pathetic. All of this to save an official little member of your trope. Not even of your _race_." Megatron stared right up at Michael and sneered slightly "How would you feel if I snuffed him out right here and now, Prime?" He questioned coldly "Before your very optics? Would you bat an optic ridge?" Optimus's optics crossed at that "I bet you would-."

The sound of Megatron being thrown hard into the cave's outer wall was all the reaction he needed. Optimus kept his arm quickly placed against Megatron's throat, and within moments, swung his large Energon axe into his shoulder. The Decepticons leader shrieked, and Optimus brought himself closer. "If you or your Decepticons ever so much as _touch_ my son again." Optimus noted "You'll see just how dangerously you can push me."

The next thing Michael knew, the mech had thrown Megatron, viciously, onto the ground. Holding his now bleeding out shoulder, and turning to see his comrades fairing no better, immediately spoke up loudly. "DECEPTICONS, RETREAT! RETREAT!" He howled.

He shot one last glare and a snarl back at Michael before taking off into the sky. Carefully, the boy clamored onto Jazz's body, burying his head deep into the mech's chest. "It's alright, sparklin', it's over." Jazz stated as one-by-one the Decepticons tore off and away.

He wasn't sure his comforting words would do him any good. At least not with the clearly terrified boy.

...

"His vital signs are normal." Ratchet spoke up as he turned towards the slumbering Michael's medical berth "But from what you described to me, I wish you had done far more than almost tearing off his shoulder." He shook his head a bit "The audacity of that mech. Calling him a "pet", almost trying to crush him." He growled slightly "I would have killed him."

Optimus shook his head slowly, looking thoughtful. "If I had resigned myself to murdering Megatron, I would only have stooped to his level." Optimus explained "What mattered was getting my son out of there, safe and sound." He stated calmly "Had I killed Megatron, not only would it have been against my morals. But his followers would no doubt pursue Michael even worse than before. Given they'd know what taking him does to me." He explained.

The large Autobot leader quietly turned to the sleeping boy. He ran his finger gently down his son's spine, to which Michael only snuggled deeper into the mattress. Ratchet's optics softened, nodding his head slowly. He knew that Optimus was right, and moreover he knew that if he had killed Megatron, it would be a vengeance kidnapping they'd be faced with. "Well, I do suppose what matters is that he's safe and relatively unharmed." Ratchet sighed quietly "If they ever touch him again though, I'll-"

"Let's not think about that." Optimus replied honestly "He's safe now, and as you said, that's what counts."

Optimus quietly lingered over Michael for another several moments. In some ways, he wished he had gone and torn Megatron apart piece-by-piece, but he also knew that was not in his nature in the first place. "Daddy?" Michael mumbled as he slowly lifted his eyelids "Can I sleep with you tonight?" He questioned innocently "I'm scared."

Optimus eyed Ratchet expectedly, unsure if it would be a good idea or not. Ratchet looked thoughtful, but nodded his head as slowly as possible. "He's cleared to leave the med bay and sleep wherever he wishes." Ratchet explained "I simply ask that if any of his bruises get darker, or the pain worse that you let me inspect it." he added.

Optimus carefully scooped Michael into his hand, allowing him to nuzzle against his chest plate. He knew that Michael would recover from his ordeal with the Decepticons, yet for now, the boy needed the comfort and warmth he could provide. After all, no one could know what they had said or done to him back there, as much as he'd wished he could know. "Sleep soundly my son. I will bring you back to my quarters." He then added "You are safe now, I promise."

"They won't come back for me?" Michael whined quietly.

"Not as long as I'm around."

Michael only nodded, and nuzzled deeper into his adoptive father's chest plate. Even at his young age he knew that Optimus never made a promise he would break. Optimus only sighed quietly, nodding to Ratchet. "Thank you, Ratchet." Optimus spoke "I will keep you updated on his current progress. And if anything goes wrong, you will be the first to know."

"I had better be."

As he quietly exited the med bay, Optimus hoped beyond else that this would be the last time anything like this happened.

...

A/N: I hope that was satisfying enough. I didn't want to have Optimus tear anyone apart, because I feel that's too violent for G1 Optimus. Yet I still hope his actions in this chapter were satisfying enough. :)


	10. Comforts and Excitement

**CHAPTER 9  
Comforts and Excitement**

Michael spent the first few nights after his return with Optimus, unable to sleep alone without having nightmares. Though most of the base was on-edge due to what happened, they'd also taken great risks to remain normal around the boy. After all, there was no need for him to feel upset, or scared all the time. No, they made sure that the boy was occupied, and had as much normalcy around them as possible. Michael for the most part had resumed normalcy after the first few days, something that the Autobots were thankful for, at the very least.

It really helped that the school had reported nothing unusual in his behavior however. Given, at the very least, it meant that he had no issues that seemed to be long-lasting. Or at the very least, nothing that was forcing itself out into the open yet. Yet, it didn't stop Ratchet from doing a check-up of both his vitals and his mental state a couple of weeks later. "So even though I'm still having trouble. Uncle 'Jacks tutoring is really helping." Michael continued the ramble about school he'd been on for the last few minutes "What do you think uncle Ratchet, think I can get through it?"

Carefully removing one of his tools from it's place on Michael's chest, Ratchet only chuckled, and nodded his head. "You're a hard working youngling." Ratchet replied "And with hard work, most anything can be accomplished." He explained "Just remember, all we ask of you is that you give everything your best shot." He explained "Now, can you tell me if you've experienced any lasting pain as of late?" He questioned.

"Not really." Michael replied "Uncle Ratchet, can I ask you a question?"

"Can it wait until after your check up?" Michael chewed his lip, tow which Ratchet finally relented "What is it youngling?"

"Is it true what Megatron said?" Michael asked "Am I a pet?"

Ratchet's optics softened, not for the first time wanting to bash Megatron over the head for those words. The fact that Michael even felt the need to ask broke his spark, given they had raised him for so long. "Do not _ever_ think that. We are your family, Michael. We adopted you, we raised you, we gave you the best life we could." He then added "You are an _equal _on this base, not something we keep for entertainment." He explained.

"But why did you guys chose me?" Michael asked "Why was I adopted, I mean?"

Ratchet was silent, uncertain of how to answer it. At the start, many questioned why they had, but only one answer came to mind now. Michael had been meant to be taken back to the Ark by them. Primus, and perhaps even the human God placed him in that home, and orphaned them before their eyes. "We know how to recognize a blessing." Ratchet explained "They work in mysterious ways, but you were most certainly one." He explained.

"So I'm not a pet?" Michael questioned.

"No, you are not." Ratchet stated firmly "And never ask that again. I never want to hear that word spoken about you again."

Michael nodded slowly, smiling widely at Ratchet. The medic went back to his inspection, holding in the anger he felt. He shouldn't have even had to have had this conversation with Michael. He was family, as close to him as any sparkling of his own would be, and nothing would change that. "Alright, everything checks out perfect." Ratchet noted "You're free to go."

"Thanks uncle Ratchet!"

As Michael hopped down from the berth and began his way over to the door, Ratchet spoke up. "Michael?" Ratchet began, the boy turned "I just want you to remember that we all love you, alright?" He stated "Do not let anyone or anything tell you otherwise." He explained.

"Love you too uncle Ratchet!"

Michael made his way out into the hall, feeling as though a great weight had lifted off his shoulders. Even though he knew the Autobots loved him, there was always those nerves. Yet Ratchet made him much more confident that nothing Megatron could say or do would change that. "Michael?" Michael turned towards Prowl "May I speak to you for a moment?"

Michael looked confused, Prowl rarely asked such a thing unless he'd pulled a prank. Making his way over to Prowl, he followed him carefully into his office. It wasn't that he feared Prowl, in fact, the mech, though stoic was ever bit as kind to him as the others. But he did feel nervous about being called in. "Your uncle Red Alert, your father, and I have talked." Prowl explained "And we believe, prompted by current events..." He paused "It was time that I gave you your own comm link and comm frequency." He explained.

Michael's head shot up in surprise. That was a shock to him, he'd always wanted one, but they'd always said he was too young, not ready. Yet Prowl carefully rested a device into his hand, which was small enough to be a walkman, but clearly different. "Uncle Prowl?" Prowl looked down at him expectedly "I thought I was too young?" He questioned quietly.

"Well, if you had had it we may have known what was happening faster." Prowl noted "Something we don't want to be repeated. Therefore, exceptions have been made." He explained "It was the reason I suggested it. Even I must admit... What happened scared me." He explained "I want you to make sure that I never have to go through such a feeling again."

"I promise!" Michael replied "Thanks uncle Prowl!"

Michael smiled up at Prowl before nodding and leaving him to the hours of work he undoubtedly had. He kept the smile on his face this time, sighing deeply. Ratchet _was_ right, he had nothing to worry about, not with this family. This family would never feel that way about him, and even at his young age, he was more than sure of that.

...

"A sleep-over, eh?"

Optimus looked over the small paper in his hands, knowing full well what it meant. He had always suspected the time would come when Michael would experience a night away from home such as this. Every human at some point or another was invited to do so. "Yeah, you remember my best friend, Timmy?" Optimus nodded "Well his daddy and mommy are letting him invite two kids, and I'm one of them!"

Optimus smiled at the boy, who gleefully jumped up and down with excitement. "Well then, we cannot turn down such an invitation, can we?" He replied, to which the boy squealed "I'm sure one of the Autobots can take a post near the home for the night." He then added "Are you sure you're ready for this, though?" He questioned "A home is very different from the Ark."

Michael looked thoughtful, that was true, even if he didn't know. Michael didn't remember what being in a home was actually like. He'd been raised inside an Autobot war ship, not a human home. "But it'll be fun, right?" Michael asked quietly "I mean, Timmy said he has tons of videos we can watch, and..." He began "I'll have fun, I thought."

"Of course you will." Optimus offered "I was just making sure it is something you are emotionally ready for." He explained "However, I will call Timmy's mother tomorrow and let her know you'll be there on friday." He explained, to which Michael clapped excitedly "Calm down, son, you'll get on a hyper streak again." He teased gently.

Michael finally calmed himself down and nodded up at the large mech. Inside, however, he remained excited. Yes, it would be his first night since infancy sleeping in a human home, but to him it felt like a new and exciting adventure. He sat himself down on his bed, yawning quietly, and wondering what it would be like. He knew they'd be smaller, but it didn't matter much. "Daddy?" Optimus looked at him slowly "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course." Optimus noted as he seated himself beside the bed "I'm all audio receptors."

"Can I have a sleep-over sometime too?"

Optimus paused a moment, knowing that it was a question worth asking. The Autobots had discussed this in the past too. Of course, they couldn't avoid anyone ever learning their secret. At some point, Michael may loose friends if he constantly made excuses as to why they could not come over. Yet even so, it would take a lot of discussion and a lot of planning to decide whether it was a good idea or not. "I would never say no to that." Optimus explained "But I will have to have a talk with your uncles before you talk to anyone about it, alright?" He explained.

Michael nodded his head, understanding as best as a seven year old could. After all, he knew that the Autobots were a secret, one any person who saw them would have to keep. He didn't know why, after all, even at seven he kept the secret well. But when he got older he would understand how hard keeping a secret could get , whether they liked it or not. "It'll be cool if we can." Michael stated "Timmy would really like Sunny and Sides." He added.

"I'm sure he would." Optimus nodded his head "Let's see how this goes first as well though." He explained "But this is something we can discuss at a later date." He explained, running a finger over his hair "It's time for you to sleep as it is, son. I will see you in the morning."

"Goodnight daddy."

"Love you little one, sweet dreams."

As Optimus exited the room, he looked yet again at the paper he held. A whole night away from Michael. Was he even emotionally prepared for that? A part of him genuinely wondered how he and the rest of the Autobots would feel. Let alone how the young boy would feel. Yet he would not say no, after all, Michael was excited, and with an Autobot on duty, nothing would likely go wrong.

Yet still, he knew this was going to be a big step for them both.

...

A/N: That's right, next chapter Optimus may deal with some separation anxiety of his own! :)


	11. Sleepover

**CHAPTER 10  
Sleepover**

Packing for the night was easy for Michael. The first thing in his overnight bag was his stuffed bear, which he had had since he was little. It had been given to him by Ironhide when he was still in infancy and he had since refused to sleep without it. The rest he had needed help with, however, naturally, he was still seven and needed to have the rest pointed out. The typical toothbrush, hairbrush, and the like. He'd also packed a few videos just in case the kids wanted to watch another video than the ones they had.

Optimus chuckled as the boy paced anxiously, awaiting five o'clock to come. He'd already talked the audio receptors off of half the base, who tried their absolute best to humor the boy's excitement. To tell the truth, he was anxious too. He knew Timmy's parents in passing, of course, but this was the first time he was trusting Michael with anyone but another Autobot for the night. Eventually however, he had to suck it up, and let the boy climb into his cab. "How different do you think a human house is?" Michael asked curiously.

"They're smaller." Optimus explained "Most of them, that is." He paused "I think you may enjoy it for a change. Given they are your kind, and therefore, in some ways..." He paused a moment "Well, they know how you work better than we do in some ways. I suppose you could say." He explained "There's sure to be a great deal of human food that you may or may not have tried, as well."

It was times like these that the Autobot leader admittedly wondered if he had done the right thing. He imagined the much more normal life he talked about, or at least, normal as far as humans were concerned. Yet he also knew that what was done, was done. He'd had the childhood they'd given him, and as far as he could tell, Michael was well adjusted. "Daddy?" Michael piped up "Are you sad?"

Optimus revved his engine lightly. "No, I'm not sad." Optimus replied calmly "I will simply miss your presence."

He pulled into the driveway of a small home slowly. He could already see that Cliffjumper had taken his place across the street, just as he had been asked to do. Optimus carefully activated his holoform, and helped Michael down from the truck. The door opened as they made their way up the walkway, to which a small boy, around Michael's age stepped out. "Mike!" He said excitedly "You made it!"

"Indeed we have." Optimus chuckled "It's good to see you again, Timmy."

"You too Mr. Pax!" Timmy turned his head towards his friend slowly "Max couldn't come. He caught the flu, so it's just the two of us. And daddy ordered a pizza, so we get his slices!" He said excitedly, Michael looked more than enthused by that fact "C'mon!"

Michael stared up at his father expectedly. For a moment, Optimus felt the desire to pull him back, and change his mind. Yet he knew that this was a big step for Michael, one he could not deprive him of. "Go on, have fun." Optimus kissed his forehead gently "I'll see you in the morning, son. I love you."

"Love you too!" Michael grinned from ear-to-ear "Last one to the pizza box is a rotten egg!"

A man stepped up to the door, whom Optimus recognized as Timmy's father, Chase. The tall man's green eyes locked with Optimus's own, taking in the nervousness. As soon as the boy's had rushed inside, he shook his head. "First time leaving him with someone else for the night, Orion?" Optimus nodded his head slowly "Don't worry, Michael will be fine! We've had a couple of sleep-overs so far, so we know what we're doing." He added.

"His adderal is packed in his backpack." Optimus explained "He takes two every morning for his ADHD."

Chase nodded his head. "We'll be sure he takes it." He replied "You can come pick him up around twelve tomorrow. We figure the kids'll crash about ten, and with it being the weekend and all." Optimus nodded "We'll see you tomorrow Orion."

"Have a good night, Mr. Williams."

And with that, he turned around and his holoform started down the driveway. By the time he had "entered" his alternate mode, the door had closed. Optimus sighed, he had officially resigned himself to a night without his son. It already felt odd, just knowing that he could not check in that night to watch him in his deep slumber. _:Prime, I'm here for the night, the kid'll be fine.:_ Cliffjumper commed _:You're probably needed at base by now.:_

Optimus noted how lucky Cliffjumper was that he was not one to openly scold his soldiers. With a small rev of his engine, he pulled out of the driveway, and drove off into the night. He knew that the separation anxiety he might feel would be hard. In fact, he was prepared to spend a nearly recharge-less night worrying about how his son would be faring. Would he even be able to sleep without being in his bedroom? He never had thought about that. His engine purred yet again with uncertainty. Perhaps Michael would do well, perhaps not.

But if there was one thing he did know, it was that he could not linger on it. Michael would not live with them forever, he'd grow up and move out, and if he could not take this, then Primus only knew how he'd take it then. Arriving back at the Ark silently, he made his way back inside. One night, that was all there would be, he could get through this. After all, he had gone through harder situations before.

...

"Your mommy and daddy are really nice."

Michael turned to his friend, awaiting his reaction. Timmy shrugged his shoulders slightly, his eyes focused on the movie they were watching as he bit into a piece of the popcorn in the bowl between them. "They're parents, they're cool and stuff. But y'know how it is." The boy looked over at him "Your dad seems to be the cool one. I mean he works for the _military _right?" He mused "It's so cool!"

Michael smiled, knowing that he did indeed have a "cool" dad. Even moreso than his friend knew. He was pretty certain that if anyone in his class knew he'd win some sort of "award" for having the coolest family on the planet. "Daddy _is _awesome." Michael agreed with a grin "In fact, my uncles call him the bravest guy they know!" He added.

"And your mommy?"

Michael was silent at that, knowing that his father had a "wife" or bonded out there somewhere. Even though she was his father's bonded, he had never referred to her as his mother, after all, he didn't know Elita-1 himself. "I'm adopted, remember? I have a daddy..." Michael paused "Something happened to my "mommy". I live with him and my uncles." He managed.

Timmy seemed to process that for a moment. Not that Michael thought it was an easy concept for anyone their age to comprehend. In fact, the boy barely understood the reality of his home life himself. Not that he had had the most normal childhood by any means. "That's cool." Timmy shrugged "Sorry about your mommy though." He added "My daddy only had his mommy." He added.

"It's okay." Michael replied "Hey Timmy, can I ask you something?"

Timmy nodded his head, his green eyes locking with Michael's hazel ones. The boy looked down a bit, crossing his arms under his chin, and looking over at him. "What's it like, y'know, having a mommy and daddy?" He asked quietly "I have a big family and I always wondered..."

Timmy gave him an odd look in return. It was times like these that Michael wished they were ready to let him in on their secret. After all, it would be much easier to explain given Michael's abnormal home life. "Like I said, it's cool." Timmy replied "Daddy's fun, and mommy's... Strict. But still fun." He turned over onto his side "What's living like you guys do like?"

Michael searched his seven year old brain for the right words. How did one describe life on The Ark as a child? It was a little difficult, after all, most of the words to describe it were one's that he hadn't even learned yet. "Crazy." Michael finally decided "Really cool though. I never really get bored." He shrugged "Always someone to play with."

"That must be nice." Timmy smiled.

"It is."

Both boys let out a small yawn just as the movie All Dogs Go To Heaven started to finally wrap up on the TV. Slowly, Timmy's mother, Clarice, stepped up behind them with a warm smile. "Alright boys, it's ten. Time for bed." Both of them groaned lightly "Come on, you both just yawned loud enough for the whole state to hear." Both boys giggled at that.

"Finnnneeeee." Timmy whined, turning to Michael "Come on, you can have top bunk."

Michael grinned, rushing after Timmy, who had jogged off towards the stairs. After several minutes of getting ready for bed, the two carefully climbed into the bunk beds. Already, Michael could feel his nerves, even with Cliffjumper across the street he was nervous. What if he couldn't sleep that night? What if Timmy had monsters too? Would his father chase them away like his father or one of his uncle's always would? He clutched his stuffed bear, Beary, tightly. He remembered the words Ironhide told him when he was older.

_"I got that bear for ye when you came here because of one reason. If you have him, no matter where ye go, a piece of us will always be there with you._"

Michael thought about it as he stared at the stuffed bear quietly. Holding it close, and remembering the words silently. He knew that Ironhide was right, as long as he had Beary, a part of his father and everyone else was there. "Goodnight, boys." He heard each of Timmy's parents speak from the door "Sweet dreams."

The door closed, leaving them in darkness. He could hear the silent snoring of his friend down bellow, though he struggled to close his eyes. Yet after several moments, and with Beary held tightly, he finally found his eyes falling heavier. Just like Optimus, it would be hard, sleeping in a bed other than his own would take getting used to. But he did not regret going to his first sleepover for anything in the world.


	12. Virus

A/N: Wow, over a hundred reviews already!? You guys are so sweet, all the feedback makes me so happy! Thank you all once again. :)

...

**CHAPTER 12  
Virus**

"Welp, it would seem he has indeed contracted a fever."

Ratchet hated delivering those words each time the young human resident on The Ark fell ill. To say the least, when Michael was miserable, most everyone was miserable. No one liked to see a youngling, let alone him, sick. In fact, he could remember as far back as when they had to take care of a virus-prone Bumblebee and how miserable _that _had been. Dealing with Michael when he was sick however, was much worse, as they had not fully come to understand how to treat some of the human illnesses. "Daddy, I'm fine." Michael whined "My tummy just hurts a little."

"A little indeed." Ratchet crossed his arms at the boy who sat up, sweaty and red faced in bed "I found you huddled over your toilet vomiting waterfalls, youngling. You have a fever of one-hundred and two." He then added "If I so much as see you leave that bed for anything absolutely unnecessary I will tie you to it." He added.

Michael gave a long pout at Ratchet, who didn't look to be buying it. He laid back and groaned quietly, he knew that Ratchet was right, he was really sick. They'd had to clean up his bedspread, which was the only reason they were even up as early as five in the morning. "You heard the doctor." Optimus explained politely "The last thing we need is you to be contracting a worse virus." He explained.

"A worse virus." Ratchet shuddered "The mere thought of all the human waste we'd have to clean up."

Michael's face fell a bit at that, not wanting to be a burden. Yet he didn't say anything, writing it off himself. Every time he ever thought he was putting unneeded stress on them, they informed him otherwise. By now, he had stopped himself from thinking too hard on the time they devoted to things like this. "Daddy?" Optimus stared down at Michael as he gently brushed his blond hair with a finger "I got a test today." He murmured.

"Your teacher will understand." Optimus replied.

Optimus knew why Michael hated being confined to his bed. It was probably the only time that the boy could find himself bored. Especially given he was stuck in bed on a large base filled to the brim with places to explore. "I'd better go whip up some medicine for him." Ratchet explained "You can get to work if you need to Prime, I will write out shifts. We'll all share the work with Michael." He explained.

Optimus looked down upon Michael, rubbing his back gently. He didn't want to leave his son when he was in this state. But at the same time, there was much work he had to do. He'd have his shift to be with Michael, the longest shift as per usual, but for now, he knew Michael needed rest and medicine. "Do what you are told." Optimus told him gently "Do not fight anyone over taking your medicine or staying in bed." He then asked firmly "Are we clear?"

"Yes, daddy." Michael sighed, defeated.

Optimus left with a gentle "I love you", needing to get to his post by now. Ratchet eyed the clearly sick and outwardly sad young child. Thinking calmly, he checked to make sure they weren't being watched before sighing. "If you stay in bed, and promise not to act up..." Ratchet paused a moment "I will allow you use of a few of my tools to create something." He explained.

Michael's face brightened, Ratchet rarely let him do that. Yet every so often, he would allow it, as it seemed to bring out Michael's creative side. "Okay, I guess I can use a nap..." Michael muttered, laying his head against the pillow "Uncle Ratchet?" Ratchet stared at him slowly "Can I use those cool Cybertronian ones too?" He asked.

Ratchet chuckled. "I'm afraid not, they're about as big as you." Ratchet smirked "You need to sleep however, so lay your head down. I'll wake you in a few hours to give you medication." He finally said "And then, and _only _then I will give you some tools to occupy your time that you are bedridden." He put his hands on his hips "Deal?" He asked.

"Alright."

Ratchet had a feeling that the boy didn't have the energy to argue further. He waited a good few minutes until he was satisfied that the boy had fallen asleep before exiting the bedroom. He was not sure how they would handle Michael being so sick. It had been the first time he had experienced a stomach virus this bad and he knew better than anyone that it would take a lot of work on all of their parts. "Primus help me, that child is going to be the death of me." He sighed quietly.

Even though he did care about the boy too much to complain further, he still felt that way at times. With all the chaos with the Decepticons, and then now, he felt exhausted. Yet he also knew that he would do it, both because he loved the boy, and because quite frankly, it was his job. But for the most part, he liked to believe it was the former.

...

For the Autobots, the shifts were torture.

Though they were more concerned about how Michael was feeling, it didn't make it any less frustrating. The waste he purged from his stomach was foull, and there was a lot of it even with the medicine in his system. By the time a day of this had passed, they were all ready for Michael to get better already. "Alright, l'il dude's in recharge again." Jazz spoke up as he exited his bedroom, staring at Bumblebee "He's still pretty weak, but I think the purging's finally stopped for a while."

Bumblebee sighed with relief, staring in on the sleeping boy. For the yellow mech, he had to admit, it was even worse. It was his little brother in the bed after all, and it went without saying he hated to see him like this. "Think we should just leave him to sleep?" Bumblebee asked "I mean, I could stay behind but what if I wake him up?"

"That's why you're there, in case he does wake up." Jazz reminded him "Do I need to warn you about the projectiles?"

Bumblebee shuddered, and shook his head. Remembering full well the full blast of it he had gotten the night before. Jazz only nodded and treaded off back towards his designated work. "Jazz?" A small voice muttered, bringing him out of his thoughts.

Bumblebee carefully stepped through the threshold, his optics turning towards the boy. He was sitting up in bed now, not fully awake but enough so that he smiled at seeing Bumblebee in front of him. "'Fraid not, little bro." Bumblebee replied gently "Anything I can get for you, though? Waste bucket? Water?" He questioned.

"Water." Michael replied "Please?"

Bumblebee eyed the glass of water next to him, which had since emptied. He had only left a few minutes to grab water when he returned to the fowl stench they all feared by this point. Luckily, Michael had made it to the waste bucket this time, yet Bumblebee still wished he was capable of pinching his nasal receptors. "If you're still purging you need to take small sips." Bumblebee reminded him "Otherwise you might blow chunks all over me again." He added.

"Can't help it..." Michael muttered weakly.

"I know." Bumblebee assured him "Just thought I'd remind you."

Michael took small sips of the water he was offered as Bumblebee went to dispose of the waste. He quietly hoped that from what Jazz had said, the vomiting would go down from here. "Bee?" Bumblebee heard as he entered slowly "Sorry."

"What for?"

"Purging."

Bumblebee chuckled a bit at that sentiment, knowing that it was not a reason to apologize. He carefully pat Michael on the head at that, and peered down at him. "Hey, you can't help it, now can you?" Bumblebee silently wished that was the case "Hey, from what my scans are telling me your fever's going down. That's a good sign." He added "I think purging your systems may be helping you out of it." He explained.

Michael nodded his head weakly, resting his head against the pillow again. He was tired of being sick, and tired of staying in bed all day with nothing but chicken noodle soup to eat. "Is daddy gonna be done with work soon?" He asked "His bedtime stories make me feel a little better too..."

Bumblebee smiled in acknowledgement, remembering how good those were. Bumblebee remembered his own nights curled up on his berth listening to Optimus's stories of brave Primes and of valor. Bumblebee checked the time, and nodded his head. "He'll be in right after I am, so you only have an hour to wait." He explained "Michael?" The boy peered up "Do you want me to tell you a story? Just in case you're too tired by then to listen?"

"What story could you tell?" Michael asked gently.

"I know all of the one's Optimus has probably told you." Bumblebee replied gently "I heard them all too after all."

"Do you know the Goblin of Tyger Pax?"

"Sure do."

"The Scarlet Widow?"

"That one's my favorite."

A moment passed before Michael nodded his head, and clutched Beary to his body. "There once was an Autobot known as The Scarlet Widow. She lived atop Mt. Redvice with her three sons: Malform, Chains, and Bereker." Bumblebee began as the boy seemed enthralled "Now these three brothers each had a special talent." He continued.

The longer Bumblebee went on with the story, the less Michael seemed to need to "purge". It was a good thing to see the boy finally seemingly relaxed, with his eyes growing heavier. After all, the more rest the boy got, the better. "And so, The Scarlet Widow, and her sons, returned home safe and sound... And lived happily ever after." He smiled widely "Did I get it right?"

"Mmmmhmmmm." Michael nodded, looking up "Bee?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I'm gonna hurl again."

Bumblebee sighed, grabbing the waste bucket again. His hopes that the worst of it was over following the story starting to put him to sleep. He simply stared at Michael with sympathetic optics, and rubbed his back. Inside, he could only hope that this would pass soon. In fact, they _all _could only hope so.

...

A/N: We'll continue to see how the Autobots handle a human illness next chapter. Hope this was a good intro into that though. :)


	13. Accident and Questioning

**CHAPTER 12  
Accident and Questioning**

Things finally calmed down a few days later.

Though Michael was far from back to normal, he was able to walk around and do more things for himself. Though every Autobot kept an eye on him, making sure he didn't do too many things and/or cause himself to get worse. Right now, however, Ironhide was having a hard time with that normally all-too-simple task. "Young man, if you do not get down from there this instant I will confine ye to yer room for the next seven days!" Michael peered over the cabinet he had climbed onto "What the slag are you doing up there anyway?"

Michael looked embarrassed, he didn't want Ironhide to find what he did. But he knew he would, and he didn't want to be around when he did. "Not coming down." Michael sniffled a bit, rubbing his nose, and looking down "You'll get mad." He added.

"Why would I be mad?" Ironhide questioned.

Michael was silent, he didn't know what to say. Did he just outright tell the red mech that he had vomited all over one of his nearby data pads? He remembered how mad he had been when Sideswipe had accidentally broken one a month ago. He didn't want to face an Ironhide that angry, after all, he knew how scary that could sometimes be. "Your data pad..." Michael muttered "It was an accident?"

"What was...?"

Ironhide carefully looked at the residue that covered one of his data pads. He finally understood, Michael was afraid that he would be angered by the damage. The burly mach frowned quietly, taking a step towards where Michael had hidden himself, he stared up. "Younglin' ye can't help it." Ironhide shook his head "I'm not mad, so why don't ye get down here so we can get some medicine in ye?" He offered gently.

Michael shrunk back a bit, still nervous. He didn't like it when anyone was mad at him, and though Ironhide said nothing, he knew he was frustrated. Ironhide sighed, and inwardly reminded himself to never get angry while the boy was around again. "Tell ye what." Michael turned his head slightly "Ye come down here, and once yer feeling better, I'll take you to that movie ye been begging us to take ye too." He added.

That seemed to catch Michael's attention, he stared down at the red mech slowly. Of course, bribery such as that was the right way into any little kid's heart, that was easy to acknowledge. "O-Okay... Just promise not to be mad?" Michael replied "I didn't mean it Uncle 'Hide, honest."

"I know you didn't." Ironhide replied gently "I promise ye, I'm not mad."

After a moment, Michael finally climbed out of his hiding place. After a few short minutes he was resting in the mech's palm. "We need to stop leaving ye around Jazz when he's practicing his stealth." Ironhide rumbled, holding Michael close to his spark chamber "Ye still feelin' crummy, younglin'?" Michael shook his head a little bit "Good."

Ironhide carried Michael from his quarters slowly. To say the least, he was a little frustrated, but more with the situation. The data pad had carried important details that would take some work to replace. Yet, when dealing with an ill seven year old, these things happened, and the last thing he wanted was for Michael to be afraid of him. "This reminds me of when ye were no older than a year." Ironhide noted "Ye spat up on way more than just one data pad back then."

"Really?"

"Sure, ye were a sparklin' back then. Ye couldn't control yer bodily functions."

"Were you mad then?"

Ironhide shook his head, as if that weren't even a question. Most of the Autobots had joked that one look of the hazel eyes of baby Michael and the tyke could have gotten away with murder as far as Ironhide was concerned. "Nah, not even a little. Ye got away with a lot of things back then." He explained "Still do now too. The accident has to be our little secret. Prime'll be asking where it is."

"Uncle 'Hide?" Ironhide stared down at him "Thanks."

As the young human curled against the mech's thumb, Ironhide smiled. At the very least he seemed to have calmed down and gotten over his fear. That was what had concerned him the most, after all. Heaven only knew what would happen if Michael actually began to fear any of them. "Yer welcome." He paused "Ye think yer ready to rest this off some more?"

"I could take a nap." Michael nodded.

Ironhide opened up Michael's door and settled him into the bed slowly. Normally, he would fight tooth and nail about not going to bed, so when he wanted to, he was very quick about it. After all, the last thing he needed was any of the waste being purged into his gears and plating. "Get yer rest, younglin'. I'm right here if ye need anything." Ironhide explained, taking a new data pad out of his subspace.

He knew it would be a long day, especially given the work he now had to do. But even then, he was willing to do it. After all, it was part of their duty to the planet Earth to see to it that this young orphan got the care he needed. As he sat back and began to punch in the information gently, he could only think one thing: _Primus help me though if he gets this one too..._

_..._

Michael was relieved when he woke up the next morning feeling far better than before. The illness had seemingly finally passed, or at least, the worst of it had. His stomach no longer hurt, and though he was weak, he could move and act normally again. Most of the base seemed just as thankful as he was, even if they did try in vain to mask the obvious exhaustion they felt. He'd taken back his perch of Optimus's shoulder that day, relaxing quietly. "Ironhide didn't get in trouble yesterday, did he?" Michael asked.

Optimus looked up from his work slowly. "No, why would he?"

"No reason."

Optimus decided it best to let that one go, given there were seemingly no problems to account for. Nor did they need to bring up any unnecessary ones when the base was in such a state of exhaustion. "Daddy?" Optimus turned his head slowly "Now that I'm feeling better, I remember a question I had to ask you." He muttered.

"What is it little one?" Optimus asked.

Michael's twisting stomach returned, but more from nervousness than anything. What would Optimus think of the idea? Optimus was not a big fan of lying to people, and if he went in front of his class in career day, he'd have to do just that. Sucking it in, and taking a deep breath, he turned to Optimus. "Mr. Granger says we have a "Career Day" coming up." Michael began "All the mommies and daddies are gonna come in and talk about their jobs."

Optimus peered curiously at his son, knowing what he was asking. Inside, Optimus wasn't sure what to make of the idea. On one hand, he wanted to be present so that Michael wouldn't be left out of the festivities. But on the other hand, he would have to closely research the military the humans had in order to lie to a group of people. Which, as Michael knew, he did not like to do in the least. "You do understand how difficult that would be for me?" Optimus questioned "After all, as a Prime it is in my nature to be honest."

Michael stared down, knowing that Optimus was right. Maybe it was a stupid idea, a stupid idea from a boy just coming out of being sick. "I know... I just..." Michael looked down a bit "Nah, you're right, it's stupid." He grumbled.

Optimus gently rubbed the boy's back, shaking his head slowly. "No it is not. It is natural that you'd want me there, all the parents are going to be there." Optimus explained, removing his finger from the boy's body "I just simply cannot go up there and lie to such kind people. Nor can I tell them the truth." He explained.

"Why not?" Michael questioned "I know and I'm a human!"

Optimus was silent, that was a difficult question for him to answer. After all, Michael was young, he didn't yet understand how abnormal of beings they truly were. "Yes, but you were raised by us, Michael." Optimus explained "For your first few years, all you knew was us." He added "Others like you have not had the luxury of that. All they would do is brand us "aliens". They would be..." He paused "Not understanding, not yet at least."

"When will they be ready to understand?"

Optimus was silent at that, uncertain of the answer himself. Perhaps one day, when the war was over, or when they had no choice but to reveal themselves and they were forced to understand. But not today. Not with the war in full swing, not with so many lives that could end because of it. "Given time, given reason... Perhaps in your lifetime." Optimus explained "But for now..." He paused a moment "We simply cannot reveal ourselves."

"So, no career day?" Michael asked, his voice low and filled with disappointment.

For a long moment, Optimus sat there, he considered the question quietly. He didn't have to lie, but he didn't have to tell the whole truth either. The "Autobots" could very easily be the name of a military team. He could very easily be the leader of that team as well. After all, both were very much the truth in human terms. Perhaps, just this once, for his son's sake, he could bend the rules. After all, it wasn't a lie, as he had said, it was simply, what he could say was a human "translation" of the facts.

"If I were to plan out what I was to say." Optimus explained "I think it could be arranged."

Michael's face brightened up at that, and Optimus felt a smile form behind his faceplate. It was true, he could find a way to do it, even if it wouldn't be easy, he could. And perhaps at the end of the day, it wouldn't be as bad, or as hard, as he was expecting. He didn't know. But he did know that he had agreed now, and there was no going back.


	14. Careers and Questions

fan: Keep your eyes out in the future. One of my future stories will contain an adopted female character. Though she will not be present at the start of the story, rest assured, she will be by the end of that story. Glad you love mine by the way! :)

...

**CHAPTER 13  
Careers and Questions**

"My daddy has the coolest job ever! He's practically a superhero!"

Optimus held in a chuckle at the introduction that Michael gave him. It was mostly true, and easy to work off, yet the enthusiasm he had admittedly amused him. He stood there with a smile, and waved at the kids slowly. "You may want to elaborate on that one a little, Michael." His teacher replied with a chuckle "What exactly is it that your daddy does?"

Michael looked at Optimus, chewing his lip as the Autobot nodded encouragingly. They had practiced what they would both say several times. "He uh.. He works for the military." Optimus nodded again, to which Michael felt his confidence build "In fact, my daddy's the leader of a whole unit!" That seemed to get the attention of most of the class.

Optimus stepped forward, putting a hand gently on Michael's shoulder. "Indeed, what Michael says is true. I am the leader of a unit that our military has designated "The Autobot Division"." A division that had not existed until Wheeljack had hacked into the servers of the military and quickly placed it there "We are specifically placed where we are to protect America from any attacks that might happen on our soil." He explained.

"Does that mean an attack could happen." A young boy asked worriedly.

Optimus had not expected the children to catch on that easily. Yet he simply shook his head and held up his hand slowly, sighing quietly. "Of course not, little one. It is very unlikely that anyone will ever attack American soil." He explained "Our job, as I explained is to make certain of that. We intercept any threat before they can even become one." The children all seemed fascinated "So yes, in a way, I suppose my team and I are a bit like "superheroes"." He winked at his son.

The parents seemed skeptical for only a moment. The Autobot leader could tell that there was some jealousy. After all, most parents were not giant robots with an impressive job, most had normal jobs. "That's very impressive, Mr. Pax." The teacher, who he finally remembered to be "Mr. Granger" commented "Is there anything you'd like to say to children who may be interested in joining the military."

Optimus thought it over carefully, that was probably the easiest question he would have to answer. After all, advice on joining the Autoobot army never seemed much different from advice to joining any military. "Joining the military is a very difficult decision to make. It will not be easy, nor will what you see be any definition of the word "pretty"." Optimus stated calmly "But if you have the heart, courage, and valor to handle what will be thrown at you... Then you will be doing your country a valiant service by serving it."

"Let's have a nice big round of applause for Michael's father, Orion Pax."

Optimus led Michael back to his seat as the applause began. Keeping his hands on his son's shoulders as the flurry of talks continued. Some of the human jobs were quite interesting, especially the firemen and policemen. Yet as the it all wrapped up, he relaxed more. It had not felt good to bend the truth, yet the smile on the boy's face was well worth it. "You gonna go back to base, daddy?" Michael asked as they were dismissed, given Michael's recess was about to begin.

"I'm afraid so, I have work, and you have school." Optimus explained "I'll be by to pick you up after school is done, son." He kissed the top of his head "I love you."

"Love you too."

Michael watched as Optimus left with a wide smile on his face. As he turned, a young boy around his age stopped him in his tracks. "Okay, Pax, who'd you pay to be your daddy?" The boy mocked rudely "That guy looks NOTHING like you. What'd you do, bribe an army official or something?" He then added "No way would an awesome guy like that have a looser kid like you." He added.

Michael hung his head slightly, holding the strap of his backpack. "M-My daddy adopted me." Michael explained "I didn't know my other daddy. My daddy took care of me." He tried to stand tough "So he is my daddy."

"Yeah right." The boy laughed "I knew you had to be a freak. But I didn't know you were that much of one." He laughed along with his friends "Just goes to show, your folks didn't want you. So that must mean that he was nothing but desperate." He then added "Maybe he should bring you back to the orphanage and get a better model."

The boy elbowed his way past Michael, and laughed along with the other boys. Michael simply stared at his feet, feeling more than a little upset by the words the other boy had said. He didn't know if that was true or not, the Autobots had never told him how they'd found him after all. All he knew was that he was the orphan of circumstances as Optimus explained to him. As he stood there, thinking it over, he knew that there was only one way to figure out what had happened. And that was to ask.

He just didn't want to hurt Optimus. The mech had raised him, had taken him in from the time he was young. Was he ready to answer the question about what happened to his parents? Michael didn't think about the other half of it, which was who they were. He was still too young to think about it, but he did want to know this. He had to know.

...

"Excuse me?"

"Did my mommy and daddy abandon me?"

Optimus had to hide the sadness in his optics a moment, taking in what Michael had just asked. He had expected it when he was older, and with questions as to who they were. In fact he had fully prepared himself to explain that to him. But this early, to hear the question out of Michael's mouth caught him off guard. "Of course not, whatever would give you that idea?" Optimus asked.

"Ryder from class." Michael chewed his lip "He told me they must not have wanted me... And that's why you had to take me." He paused "Because you're so "cool" and I'm just a looser."

Optimus felt anger build towards the "Ryder" boy, at the very thought of him telling his son such things. Every Autobot knew it was far from abandonment. Him especially as he would never forget the way Michael's mother had shielded him with her body. It was among the most haunting scenes he had ever witnessed. "You were very loved by your biological parents." Optimus explained "You weren't abandoned."

"Then what happened to them?"

Optimus's optics could not hide their sadness this time. He carefully picked the boy up, sitting down and setting him on his knee. "Are you sure that you are ready for this, Michael? What you're about to hear is not..." Michael nodded his head "... You were five months old. We were responding to Decepticon activity in a state called Colorado." He paused a moment "It was..." He paused a bit.

"What happened?" Michael asked.

Optimus was silent, uncertain of how to tell his son that his parents had died so senselessly. How did you look into the eyes of your child and tell them they died because the Decepticons decided it would be "fun" to attack a human settlement? How did he explain to him that he would never know them? "The Decepticons took their lives." Optimus shook his head a bit "I'll explain how when you're older. But simply understand that your parents loved you very much." He then added "Enough so that your mother gave her life so that you could live." He explained.

"But... How did you find me?" Michael asked.

"When we went through what was left after what happened..." Optimus shuttered his optics "We found your mother, holding you. Protecting you. But there was nothing we could do for her." He then added "Except exactly what I did that day. Silently assure her that the sparkling she left behind would be well taken care of..." He paused "And loved."

"And my other daddy?"

Optimus's optics shuttered a bit, knowing that Prowl had found his body in the wreckage once he left. "He died protecting you both. He was most certainly as brave and loving a man that you could imagine." He then added "They both were brave and loving, if their actions may speak for them. As, though we never knew them, we could see from their positions... They both loved and cared for each other and you so very much, Michael."

Michael laid against Optimus, nodding his head and fighting back tears. "Do you think they're watching me from the Allspark?" Michael asked "Or that Heaven place people talk about?"

Optimus had no doubt in his answer to that question. A large part of him liked to believe that somewhere up there, Michael's biological parents watched him proudly. "I do believe they are. They probably look down at you every day and feel pride." He noted as he poked his son's belly "I believe that as long as you are happy, they most likely are as well."

They sat there for a long moment, as Optimus waited to see if Michael would ask anymore. When he didn't, Optimus surmised he was still too young to ask who they were. That much, he had expected after all. They were the only family that Michael knew and he wasn't ready to change that fact. "Daddy?" Optimus looked down "Thank you... For taking me." He smiled "I bet that took a lot of guts..."

"Your Uncle Ratchet nearly had a conniption when I said I was taking you."

Michael giggled lightly in response to that, letting Optimus run gentle circles into his back. "Shoulda known it wasn't true though." He added "After all, you always say you love me..."

"With all my spark."

Optimus smiled behind his face plate, leaning back in his seat as he reflected back on the day they had spoken of. That day that changed the Autobots lives forever, that day that no matter how much time passed, he would never regret.

...

A/N: I know two chapters with a portion focused on them, and I still haven't revealed anything about his folks. LOL Rest assured, we WILL learn who Michael's parents were. Just saving that until he's a little older and he'd probably be more curious. ;)


	15. Dealing With The Bully

**CHAPTER 14  
Dealing With The Bully**

It turned out that this was not Michael's last encounter with the bully known as Ryder.

To say that the boy was becoming a pain in the butt would have been an understatement. It had been brought to the school's attention, but it didn't totally put an end to the bullying. Rather, Michael was still coming home feeling rather unsettled about whatever cruel thing that Ryder had said that day. Eventually, however, the bullying went beyond verbal as Michael came home with a bruise on his cheek. "I am going to find that pit-spawned little glitch and..." The next words out of Ironhide's mouth were in Cybertronian, so Michael had no clue what he said.

But by with the anger in which he said it, he wasn't sure he wanted to know either. "Ironhide, we must be civil about this, it is after all, just a youngling like Michael." Optimus offered "I am angry too, but violence solves nothing."

"I AM being civil!" Ironhide barked "If I weren't, that little piglet would be layin' over my lap waiting for a spankin' so bad he'd never sit again!"

Optimus rubbed the temples of his fore plate, though he wanted to give the mech his blessing. After all, he did not like to see Michael hurt, at all. Especially given that this was his son that was being bullied. But at the same time, there was nothing he could do that was violent. Not only was it not in his nature, but the last thing he needed was to be "arrested" for assault. "The civil way of handling it is to talk to the boy's parents." Optimus insisted "Perhaps they can talk some sense into their son."

Ratchet glanced up a bit, his optics flashing a moment, as if to argue. "Or we could make the situation worse as well. It is a statistical fact that many bullies are bullied at home themselves." Prowl explained having kept quiet in the matter though present in the med bay "We should approach speaking to his parents with caution. Despite how cruel this child is and despite how angry we all are..." He then added "We could make the situation much worse for them both should this statistic prove true for the boy."

Michael sat there, wondering if Prowl was right about that. After all, Prowl always was good when it came to these types of things. He shifted on the medical berth, thinking of being bullied at home for a minute. He didn't understand how anybody could even do that. And at seven, he shouldn't have been able to know the whole extent of child abuse. "Daddy?" Optimus peered down at Michael "I don't want to get Ryder in trouble." He then added "Not if he gets bullied too because of it."

The mechs stared at each other, taking in this for a moment. How did you approach the topic with him? "There's no telling if that's the case here though, Michael." Ratchet explained "We must approach with caution, yes. But if that were the case, he won't be in trouble with his parents." He then added "The first sight of that being the reason and we would get him out of the home." He looked at Prowl with a small glare "It will only get "worse" for him should he continue to bully you without cause."

"Oh."

The mechs were relieved that Michael seemed to comprehend the situation. After all, the last thing they needed was to talk further on the subject. "So we'll talk to his parents." Ironhide growled slightly "Primus, can't we AT LEAST give the punk a verbal lashing?" He questioned "Michael has a black and blue cheek! That ain't right no matter what ye go through." He explained.

That much, everyone in the room could agree on. Again, they stood there, uncertain of what they wanted to do. Confronting the boy directly could cause things to worsen, talking to the parents could too if the boy did not respond well... It was one of the decisions that at the end of the day felt more and more frustrating and confusing. "Primus almighty, why can't this be as simple as it was on Cybertron?" Prowl muttered "Michael? Do you know Ryder's last name?"

"Coleman."

Prowl nodded and stood several minutes. "Forwarding the co-ordinates of the only Ryder Coleman in the area to you, Prime." Prowl put his hands on his hips slowly "I suggest bringing Michael with you to their home and speaking directly to them." He explained "We already know what abusers look like in our kind, and I doubt the humans would be any different." He paused "So it should not be hard."

"Dad, this is a silly idea." Michael muttered.

"No it is not, you cannot be bullied this way, Michael." Optimus spoke calmly "I refuse to let anyone pick on you simply because they think they have the right. Whatever the reason." He transformed down slowly "Now get in, son. It will be alright, I promise." He explained.

Though Michael hesitated, he eventually did as his father told him. After all, every other time, the Autobots had known what was best. Even if at the end of the day, it got another boy in trouble, it was probably for good reasons. Who knew, maybe things could be resolved easily and they could even become friends? It was always a possibility, at least in Michael's mind. As Optimus pulled out of The Ark several minutes later, he took a deep breath in, all he could hope was that things would go by without a hitch.

...

An hour or two later, Optimus and Ryder's father, Tom, were sitting on the front porch. Michael and Ryder seemed to be off to the side, talking, though there was no yelling, nor fighting. "I don't understand what's gotten into Ryder." Tom spoke up finally "It's so not like him. I've raised him better than that, his mom and I both did." He explained "I knew he was taking his mother's death hard... But I didn't think he'd take it out on other kids..."

Optimus nodded his head, listening as the man tried to process everything. "I'm sorry for your loss. I know how it feels." Optimus began, frowning for a moment "My... Wife. She went missing several years before I adopted Michael. I know how a loss like that can be, on both the spouse, and the child." He thought back on how Bumblebee had felt when Elita went missing, and shuddered a bit.

Tom nodded his head, watching his son closely. It was very clear that the man was not about to put up with his son behaving in such a manner. In fact, he looked just as mad that his son had been bullying Michael as any of them were. "If I had known he'd said that about another boy... He'd find himself grounded for a very, very long time." He explained "Thank you for understanding. I know you're mad, but honestly. He's a good kid, he's just... Having a tough time." He explained.

"Talking to you, I don't doubt it." Optimus explained.

Michael took a few steps over, along with Ryder. Ryder seem to be hanging his head, and looking ashamed beyond belief. Turning his head towards his father, who crossed his arms, and stared him down. "I apologized." Ryder turned again "I'm sorry again, Mr. Pax. Daddy's right. You shouldn't have had to come over here about anything." He traced his foot in the ground.

Optimus only smiled, knowing from the way he spoke it was truthful. "You are forgiven, young one. I do not appreciate the words you spoke, but I shall write it off being you are young. You will learn how to better handle grief with age." Optimus stood a bit, then looked down upon him "Though I expect to _never_ see my son come home upset or bruised again." He stated firmly.

"And I never expect to have this happen again either." Tom crossed his arms.

"Yes sir."

"You're grounded for three weeks." Tom stated "Go to your room, we'll talk more about this." As Ryder did as he was told, Tom shook hands with Optimus "I am so sorry for this, Mr. Pax. Hopefully next time we talk, it's on better terms." He explained.

"I hope so as well."

As Tom entered the home after his son, Optimus sighed lightly. He was thankful that the man had been reasonable, and the boy seemed remorseful. Michael looked at Optimus and smiled at him. "I think Ryder really was sorry." Optimus looked down at him slowly "He said he'd never do it again." He added.

"Even so, if it happens again, tell me." Optimus explained "However, I am thankful that seems to be the case."

Michael nodded his head in response. Optimus simply rested an arm around Michael's shoulders, smiling at him. He knew that chances were, this was the last time they'd have trouble with this family, but still he hoped the smile would reaffirm that. "Now, given you've had a rough day. I do believe a scoop of ice cream would do you some good." Optimus spoke up calmly "Off-ship obviously, lest we need to listen to Ratchet explaining everything that is "bad" within that desert." He teased calmly.

"Can I get a sundae?"

"Anything you want."

Michael nodded his head, climbing into the truck form of Optimus once again. The ice cream sounded good, but he had other things on his mind. He felt bad for Ryder, having lost a parent. Michael knew that feeling, even if he hadn't known his, and when he thought about it, he hated that feeling. Yet he also felt thankful that, like himself, Ryder had family that was still there for, and loved him. And he hoped that perhaps, his father could bring him back to being happier and less of the bully that he had become.

"Daddy?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you think Ryder will end up okay?"

Optimus couldn't answer the question with a certain answer. After all, how would one ever know if anyone that suffered such a big loss would ever be completely "ok"? Yet, he could only be optimistic with the child. "I certainly hope so." Optimus explained "Just as I certainly hope this is the end of his "bullying" days." He explained.

Inside, Michael hoped so as well.


	16. Growing Up

Fan: Actually, that's a good idea, definitely might use that at some point. :)

A/N: Time for another time skip! :) Time to move out of the toddler years. Meaning as the events in Michael's life will get bigger, I plan to make this section of his life, and other sections after, longer.

...

**CHAPTER 15  
Growing Up**

"Dad! Dad! I lost another tooth!"

Optimus turned his head as the voice grabbed his attention and Michael bounded into the control room. It was still hard to get used to the word "dad" after it had been "daddy" for so long. But with time passing, Michael had slowly started to grow up. The nine year old was taller, and lankier than before, with his one wild hair cut down into a short buzz cut. His hazel eyes bugged out less, and inevitably, his personality was growing more and more every day. "Primus almighty, it seems as if you loose one every day now." Optimus chuckled slightly.

"Sides and Sunny say it's cool looking!" Michael smiled and showed off the small hole where his left front tooth had been "They say it looks like I got into a big battle!" He then added "Total battle scars! Maybe I can impress Katie!" He added.

From the corner of the control room, Prowl had to look up in surprise. After all, though it was inevitable the child would start to discover girls at some point, but no one had expected it so soon. Prowl cleared his "throat" carefully, and stared down at Michael. "Remind me, this Katie... She's the little femme you like in your class, right?" He started to move towards a computer "Remind me of her last name again?"

"Uncle Prowl, you're not gonna run a background check."

"Not on a ten year old, at least." Optimus agreed.

"Child criminals start young, for all we know this girl could be one of them!" Prowl insisted "I won't have the base's youngling hold hands or lock lips without certainty that she will not be a liability." He shook his head slowly "How good of an "uncle" would I be then, after all, am I right?" He insisted.

"Ew!" Michael made a face "I don't want to do any of that mushy stuff! I just want her to like me!" He then added "Don't be gross uncle Prowl!"

Prowl and Optimus shared a look and a chuckle, relieved by the child-like response. It at the very least meant they would not have to worry about Michael dating for some time still. "Well then, I don't suppose I will have to worry much." Prowl grunted, turning around, and continuing to work at his console "Don't scare me like that youngling. If Red Alert had heard..."

"Sorry." Michael replied innocently, then looked up at Optimus "So, where should I leave it until tonight."

"Why not put it under your pillow now?" Optimus suggested "It'll be easier that way."

Michael nodded his head, and pocketed the small tooth into his jean pocket. "By the way, dad?" Optimus peered down at him again "Can I go on patrol with Bluestreak and Bee? They're going near the lake today and they already said they'd take me along." The look in the mech's optics already said "no" loud and clear "Pleassseeee dad? I promise to take my com and stay near them and everything." He begged.

Optimus sighed, peering towards Prowl, who seemed uncertain himself. After a moment however, he shrugged to the leader. "Bluestreak and Bumblebee are more than capable of multi-tasking. And logic dictates that ninety-nine percent of scouting missions there end up with no incursions." He explained "We can put Smokescreen on duty too, and designate him to stay with Michael if need be."

Optimus only nodded his head a bit, looking down at Michael. "It won't be necessary. Michael knows not to go out of sight by now, wherever they stop, he will stick around, am I correct?" Michael nodded his head slowly "Good, now go put your tooth under your pillow for the "Tooth Fairy" and have a good time." He winked slightly "You can fill me in on how school was today when you get back."

"Thanks Dad! Love you!"

And with that, Michael was bounding off before either of the mechs could bat an optic ridge. Optimus merely chuckled before returning to his own post slowly, sitting down. Prowl turned to Optium, and smirked a bit. "We're not going to be able to control that bundle of energy much longer." He stated thoughtfully "Pretty soon we're going to be teaching him how to drive." He explained.

"Six years; do not make time go by so fast old friend." Optimus replied "Although I concur, he has continued to grow before our very optics in ways I could not imagine." He added, turning to face Prowl slowly "The other day, he was asking me if he could get one of those pagers everyone carries around." Prowl snorted at that.

"Primus, with a comm he doesn't even have the need."

"That was what I said."

"That does remind me though." Prowl noted "His tenth birthday _is _coming up. We know anything that the little tyke's been eyeing?" He questioned "I've been too swamped with work to ask. And we're running low on time given..." He checked up on the screen "Primus, it's already next week?" He shook his head a bit.

"Your continued presence in his life is enough old friend."

Prowl shrugged his shoulders a bit, standing to his feet slowly. "I'm one of the mech's that found him. I feel obligated to get him something every year." He then added "I'll take this time to take a small break to research what's new for children his age." He explained.

"As you wish."

Optimus watched as Prowl exited with a sigh. It was hard to believe that, a week later, it really would have been Michael's tenth year of birth. Had time really gone by so fast? It seemed as if only yesterday, he had been able to hold him in the crook of his holoform's arm and Ironhide and Red Alert had fought over the proper way to change diapers. Yet there they were, ten years later, and his youngest son was finally starting to grow into more than just a small child. _Primus help me, I feel ancient. _Optimus mused.

But at least he still had him as a child for a little while longer.

...

"Come on, Bee!"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Because our father would kill both of us."

Michael pouted, standing with his arms crossed in front of the small VW Bug. Bumblebee hated it when his little brother acted that way, as the boy knew he could hardly resist the innocent, longing look. "Come on, Bee. It'll be totally awesome! You're smaller than most of the 'Bots anyway!" He insisted "I bet I won't even fly _that _far." He explained.

Bumblebee rumbled his engines, checking carefully to see if anyone else was near the lakeside. From his vantage point, he could see none, but it was better to always check before he did something. "Fine, but just _once_, and if you get hurt, you're explaining this to Prime." Bumblebee replied calmly "Hop on."_  
_

Michael hopped onto the mech's hood, smiling widely. Slowly, Bumblebee transformed just enough that the structure it created sent Michael sliding down his chest and flying a few short feet into the lake. After a moment, the nine year old surfaced, laughing and cheering. "Man! That was so awesome Bee!" Michael stated as he swam to the edge of the lake "Can I do that again!?" He asked.

"Sorry, one ride per customer." Bumblebee laughed "That was our deal."

Michael rolled his eyes in response, once again pulling himself out of the lake. A few hours had passed since they'd left the Ark, and so far, it had really only been fun for him. After all, Bluestreak and Bumblebee were supposedly on-duty, and therefore, working. "Bee, can I get a towel? I think I'm done swimming." He noted.

A moment later, the door popped open and Bumblebee's holoform had put a warm towel around him. Michael kept his eyes open, watching for anything unusual himself. As he'd gotten older, he'd slowly started to do that more often. After all, he couldn't always count on the Autobots to be able to know everything. So a third pair of eyes were always helpful. "Hurry up, buddy boy, we're gonna have to get home soon, the sun's going down." Bumblebee noted "Need to get you home for dinner."

"We could stop for McDonald's on the way home?"

"And get chewed out by Ratchet for it?" Bumblebee snorted "Love ye, but I've already had that happen four times this week. Let's not make it a fifth."

Michael seated himself down, carefully drying his hair as he stared around. His eyes hit the sunset for a moment, and the boy leaned back. "Hey Bee?" The engine rumbled in response to that "Can we come here again tomorrow on your day off? I like the lake." He then added "And I think a couple of my friends are coming down tomorrow, too." He explained.

"I don't see why not." Bumblebee replied "So long as you get your homework done and all. I mean, tomorrow's sunday."

"How do you know I haven't already?"

"Did you?"

"No, but I'm just saying."

Bumblebee chuckled slightly, moving his hood a bit until Michael was standing on his two feet. He carefully opened his passengers side door as well. "Alright, smart alleck, get in. Blue just messaged me that we got the call to head back." Michael frowned a bit "Don't worry, I'll take you tomorrow. Even if you don't get your homework done. So long as it stays our little secret."

"You make me keep a lot of those." Michael joked.

"It's a brother thing."

As Michael climbed into his passengers seat and buckled himself in, Bumblebee sighed. He had to admit, he enjoyed days like these much more now that Michael was older. Small Michael had been cute, and he loved him just as much. But at the same time, he enjoyed watching him swim, and have fun. And even enjoyed breaking the rules once or twice to add onto such fun. Of course, when Michael was younger, there was its own level of fun. But Michael at an older age opened new possibilities that the Autobot enjoyed.

"Can we break the speed limit?" Michael asked "I love it when you go fast."

"Heh, kid, when don't I do that?" Bumblebee replied with another rev of his engine "Hold onto your seat."


	17. Creation Day Musings

**CHAPTER 16  
Creation Day Musings**

A decade had finally passed. It was the strangest feeling for the Autoobots, to understand that it had actually been ten years since they'd brought Michael home already. Although Michael's birthday was always special on-base, it seemed as if this birthday were even more special for that reason. "A whole decade." Ratchet mused out loud as he and Optimus stood in the med bay and Ratchet prepared it for a check-up that had been pre-scheduled for Michael "Primus, I'm not sure I am capable of handling how quickly the humans age." He shuddered.

Optimus chuckled slightly, and nodded his head. He too knew that it was very hard to grasp. Their lifespans spanned centuries, yet Michael by human standards would live until his 90s. It felt as though the next moment they dared to blink, they'd find him to be fully grown with a family of his own. "Hey, I'm here!" Michael shouted, heading inside the med bay "What's up, Uncle Ratchet?"

"The ceiling, but that is beside the point." Ratchet replied "Come up here, monthly check-up time." He commented lightly "And then you can open the present I procured for you." He watched as Michael climbed onto the bed, his head perked up "Happy creation day, youngling." He added lightly "You don't look a day older." He teased.

"Well, I can see a few gained inches." Optimus teased as well.

"Thanks Uncle Ratchet!"

It was a very quick check-up, with Ratchet doing as many scans as he could. As he had suspected, the boy continued to be healthy and grow at a steady, normal rate. Smiling fondly, Ratchet reached up near a counter and took a small wrapped package. "Well then, I do believe it is time you were given your first creation day gift." He explained with warm optics "I hope you will quite like what I have gotten for you."

"I hope you didn't go overboard like last year." Optimus noted.

"I can spoil the youngling all I want." Ratchet grunted "I'm not given a chance to spoil much anymore."

Michael tore through the paper, carefully eyeing the present that was hidden beneath. It was a video camera, a handheld one he had been eyeing for a while at that. Michael was still largely a fan of movies, and often related to several Autobots how awesome it would be to have one. He'd described it as a way to start making movies of his own, though he hadn't actually asked any of them to buy it for him. "Whoa! Thanks a lot uncle Ratchet!" Michael replied excitedly "Wow, dad, look at it! It's the one I was telling you about and everything!" He piped up.

Optimus nodded his head, seeing the great elation that filled his son's eyes. "Well then, I do believe yet again you have spoiled him quite handsomely, old friend." Optimus chuckled lightly.

"It's worth it to see the look on his face." Ratchet replied.

Michael carefully turned on his new camera, recording the two large mechs. Silently, Optimus was glad that Michael now knew to be careful of what others saw. At least he knew that there would be no hesitation in keeping anything he recorded on base private. "You know, dad, you're gonna be a little hard to get on camera." Michael teased "I can only get to about your ankle."

Optimus chuckled, picking up the child, and pulling him up to optic-level. "Better?" He questioned.

Michael giggled back at his father in response to that, shaking his head. He lowered the camera, stopping the recording, and looked over the camera yet again. "We'll figure it out." Michael commented, he then added "Can I go show Sunny and Sides? They'll think this is _so _cool!" Optimus only set him on the ground and nodded "Thanks dad!" He then rushed over and hugged a crook in Ratchet's foot "Thanks uncle Ratchet!"

"You're most welcome."

With that, the little blond streak had bolted from the room, off to find anyone who would take a look. Optimus put his hands on his hips, then turned to Ratchet, his optics locking with the mech's own. "Are you certain that Michael is old enough for the gift I intend to give him?" He questioned "My family's sigil is not a toy or a video game, nor a camera." He paused a moment "Perhaps for a human it would not hold as much meaning." He explained.

"It's customary for you to pass the sigil to him." Ratchet replied "Michael may not be of the bloodline of the mech who had been Prime. But he is the son of one. We both know it is quite customary that the Prime's pass down their family's sigil to each of their sparklings at the equivalent of Michael's years of birth. Carrying the torch of the family, we used to say."

"I am fully aware of the customs." Optimus nodded "Yet-."

"You gave the sigil down to Bumblebee. Michael deserves the same honor."

Optimus nodded, taking the small chain which held the small sigil they had created for Michael. It was done in the form of a necklace, as the closest to welding on the sigil they could do was a tattoo or brand, and that was not an option. Ratchet was right, Michael had the right. He had adopted Michael, Michael was a Pax, and he deserved to carry the symbol of the House of Pax as a result. "It is true, old friend. As always, your knowledge is sound." He spoke up, nodding his head slowly "Perhaps, I should make it a private moment however, tonight." He explained.

He knew it was a moment more than worthy of it.

...

"What is it?"

It was long after the presents of the day had been opened. Mostly sets of movies and some games, but a few had more meaning. Between the camera from Ratchet, the "build it yourself" model set from the twins (which would be formed into a Lamborghini), a pair of training "blasters" (set to the smallest option of "stun"), a new handheld gaming console known as a "Game Boy" from Prowl, and finally a pair of tickets to see one of Michael's favorite bands from Bumblebee, who agreed to take him. But the sigil, which dangled from his finger on the chain, was a mystery to him.

Optimus crouched low, and seated himself beside Michael's bed. "This is what you would call your "family crest", that of the Pax family." Optimus explained "It is customary in our culture. That when a child reaches the equivalent of your age, if they are the child of a Prime, they are to be given the family symbol to carry on as proof that they will carry on the torch, so-to-speak." He explained "It is a tradition as old as your oldest ancestors." He explained.

Michael examined the necklace slowly, shaking his head in amazement. He recognized that he was most likely the first human to ever see it, let alone have the honor of being gifted with it. Not for the first time since he'd become older and realized how unique a situation he was in, the boy felt himself in awe of how lucky he was. "D-Dad... I..." Michael looked up at Optimus "Thank you.. This is the most awesome present you ever gave me." He managed.

Optimus stared down at Michael, noting how taken aback he was. Though he had been raised as a Cybertronian would have been, it was without a doubt there were some things he still had to take in. After all, he was not a Cybertronian, he was human. "You're welcome, Michael." He then added "Though you are not of our race, I still wanted you to have it... It is your birthright, your heritage." He explained.

"How do you know it was my birthright?" Michael asked "What is a birthright even?"

Optimus chuckled a bit, looking thoughtfully down upon Michael again. "It means something that is your Primus given right." He then added "I never doubt that finding you in the ruins of your home was fate. Primus brought you to us... So that we could truly understand your kind and what we were fighting for." He then looked up "And so that a young orphan would know love." He explained "The moment that destiny was set out for you, was the moment everything I will ever teach you or give you became your birthright."

Michael didn't fully understand the meaning of Optimus's words. After all, he was still only ten, but he did understand it enough. He clutched the sigil carefully in his hand, and held it close to his chest, knowing he would treasure it. "So everything like this... Every tradition... I'm always going to be a part of that?" Optimus nodded slowly "That's so cool..." He mused.

Optimus stared over at his young son quietly, and smiled behind his faceplate. He carefully placed a finger upon the child's back, running gentle circles along his spine. "I believe that there is no one who could have started to grow up to be a more worthy child." He explained "And this is only in your first decade of life. I truly must wonder what the next several decades will bring as well." He noted "It's something I greatly look forward to discovering."

Michael nodded, resting his head down and setting the sigil beside him on his nightstand. He quietly wondered what his future would hold himself. What would the rest of being raised by the Autobots be like? It was a good question, as he only knew so much about how they were raised. "Goodnight dad." He stated as Optimus stood to head for the bedroom door "I love you."

"And I, you." Optimus spoke quietly "Happy creation day, my son."

Optimus closed the door, leaving Michael in darkness thinking it over. And staring at the sigil with a proud smile, though in the back of the mind he couldn't help but wonder. Did his parents have a family crest too? Did his biological ancestry even go into the medieval period during which it might have been created? Again, that thought lingered that bothered him even slightly, and he often asked above all else: Who were they?

Michael closed his eyes slowly, putting these thoughts in the back of his mind. What mattered to him was that he had this family, and that he'd always have this family. The Pax crest was his. He was a Pax. And he would always know and treasure that fact.


	18. Questions

**CHAPTER 17  
Questions**

Michael was deep in thought that morning. Though the sigil had been a great gift that now almost always hung around his neck, it had him thinking. He hadn't stopped wondering about his biological heritage since they had talked about his adoptive heritage. He'd kept it quiet, after all, he was still only ten. And he had heard the Autobots talk about the day he'd ask questions before. Most of them weren't sure that he was ready yet or would even ask yet, and as a result, he really didn't know if approaching them was the right thing to do.

He leaned back against his desk chair, and closed his eyes. Not for the first time, the ten year old tried to remember his biological parents. But all he could ever remember was in glimpses: A warm smile, a soothing voice... The rest of his memories from so far back were of the Autobots that had raised him, and understandably so. "Hey Mikey." Sideswipe made his way into his doorway "I haven't seen you come out of your room all day. Got a lot of homework?"

Michael turned around to the mech, shook his head, and shrugged. "Nah, I just... I was watching TV and thinking." Michael looked thoughtfully up at Sideswipe with a frown "I uh... I've been doing a lot of thinking." He paused a minute "Sides, can I talk to you?" He asked.

Sideswipe had always been a good listener when he needed one. And as usual, the red twin slowly took a step inside, and looked down at him. "Alright, what's on your mind short stack?" Sideswipe tilted his head a bit "I can't tell whether you're upset or just deep in thought with that look on your face." Michael was silent "Come on, you can tell me."

"I want to know who I am."

For a moment, Sideswipe didn't understand the statement. But after a moment, realization hit him. Sideswipe wasn't sure how to respond to that at all, after all, he wasn't the most mature of mech's. The topic of Michael's adoption, and who he ultimately was before the Autobots adopted him was a heavy topic. "Have you talked to your dad about this at all?" Michael shook his head "Mikey, that's some pretty heavy information for a ten year old... Are you sure you're ready to hear that yet?" He questioned.

Michael was silent, he wasn't even sure how to answer that question. He wanted to know, but at the same time, he wanted to stay in his little bubble of naivety. Would he like what he ultimately found out about his parents? That was what bothered him most, the fact he couldn't remember anything, and had nothing to go by. "I just want to know who they were Sides." Michael explained "I love you guys, I really do... But I just... I want to know." He then questioned "Do you think dad's going to get mad at me?"

"Nah." Sideswipe waved a hand "We all knew this was coming, just maybe not this soon." He then added "Do you want Bee or I to go when you ask? I can understand if you're scared. Sides and I were adopted at a young age too." He paused a moment "Asking about your bio parents can be a scary thing." He explained.

Michael nodded his head a bit in understanding. To say the least, he looked worried, he wanted to ask but he didn't know what to say. Yet Sideswipe carefully placed a thumb upon his shoulder and smiled. "Come on, Mikey." Sideswipe spoke firmly "If you really want to know who you are, and who your parents were, we'll tell 'em together."

After a moment, Michael relented in the offered help. Sideswipe carried him towards Optimus's office, and stopped in the doorway, setting him down. Optimus was seated behind his desk, only looking up after a moment. "Don't tell me the two of you got into trouble again." Optimus questioned "This morning has been frustrating enough." He muttered.

"Shorty has a question he has to ask you." Sideswipe replied "And I'm here for moral support."

Optimus's optics slowly looked down upon his son, who had suddenly become very interested in the floor. "I've... Been thinking a lot lately." Michael finally spoke, staring up at the large mech "I mean... You always say... You always say you'd help me when I was ready." He then added "I want to know who my mom and dad were." He finally spoke quietly.

Optimus set the data pad he was holding onto the desk, taking in the words for a moment. He sat there, silently, as if someone had immobilized him in a state of surprise. He looked down upon his son yet again, nodding his head. "You've given this much thought, haven't you?" The ten year old nodded in response "Finding out the information you're asking for should be simple with our technology." He explained quietly "But are you certain you want to know the truth, son? I have not looked into it myself. And therefore, your family history could be anything."

There was a long silence, and finally Michael spoke up yet again. "I-I want to know, dad." Michael spoke softly "I'm sorry."

"There is nothing to be sorry for, little one." Optimus carefully tapped the side of his head "Prowl, prepare Teletraan-One to begin a search for "the incident" ten years ago, and those involved in it." He spoke.

_"It's that time then, huh?" _A moment passed _"I'm on it."_

Inside, both father and son felt a great amount of anxiousness at what they could possibly learn.

...

"Hacking into their government files takes time." Prowl spoke as Optimus entered the control room that night "So far, I've only really gotten bits and pieces of information on the family that lived there." He explained.

Optimus stepped up behind Prowl, who sat at his desk, typing away quietly. Michael had gone to bed, with them promising to work for answers as he got much-needed rest. But it was clear that finding information was going to be harder than they anticipated. "What have you managed to discover, Prowl?" Optimus questioned "Anything worthwhile?"

"Names, mostly." Prowl explained "Michael's parents were Cole and Mariah Osmond. According to records, Cole worked as a police officer. And Mariah retired when her son was born, but before that, she worked as a veterinarian, an animal doctor." He paused a moment "They are described as hard working, and kind." He then added "Michael was born Stephen Jeremiah Osmand." He added "He's listed as deceased given he's been missing so long."

Optimus nodded his head, venting out air a bit. "Any living family?"

"No, their family is dead." Prowl shook his head "I'm trying to learn what I can about their ancestral history. And more about his parents. I've done several searches for articles pertaining to them. I have their obituaries saved. And I am scanning the government records for anything that Michael is likely to ask. His father is featured in several news articles I will hunt down as well." He then added "It's just taking some time."

"You can find the articles?"

"Given time, yes." Prowl nodded, he turned his head to Optimus "But if I can't find them by tomorrow. We can at the very least tell him who he is, and who his parents are." He then added "I am also actively searching for their final resting place. As, I do not doubt if he doesn't want to now... He will want to visit once he's older." He explained

Optimus nodded, and patted his second-in-command on the shoulder. Prowl smiled half-heartedly, seemingly exhausted. But it was no question that Prowl wanted to do this, and anyone telling him to get recharge was likely to fail miserably in convincing him. "Thank you, old friend." Optimus spoke up "I am thankful you are willing to do the research." He explained.

"I care about him too." Prowl replied "He has a right to know."

Optimus sat himself down at another console, shaking his head quietly. "I simply hope that he will handle the information well. At the very least, his family seems to be normal." He explained "It makes me feel that much worse that we could not save them from the fate they were subjected to." He looked down "It always seems as though those who are most deserving to live are the ones taken by war." He paused "I wish it were not so."

"There was nothing we could have done." Prowl noted "We did the best we could that day, and went the extra mile when we took Michael." He explained "To ask any more of yourself would be illogical, Prime. After all you did try to save them, we all did." The leader nodded in agreement there "At least he lived, making it less of tragedy than it could very well have been."

Optimus was silent a moment. "Delivering to him the news that we really _are_ the only family he has will be hard, however." Optimus replied thoughtfully "Not a single living relation?" Prowl shook his head.

"The only way he could even know one was if we gave him up." Prowl explained "Would you have been willing to do that?"

"If it made him happy."

Prowl nodded his head, figuring that it was true. After all, it was exactly what any parent wanted for their child, for them to be happy and content. Rubbing his optics, Prowl groaned, and leaned back. "Primus, I need recharge." He admitted quietly "Do I have permission to abandon my search for the night, and return to it in the morning?" He questioned.

"Go to recharge, Prowl. You've earned it."

Prowl nodded, clicking a few buttons and standing to his feet. Optimus however, lingered a few moments after Prowl had left. Inside, he knew there was no going back now. Michael would soon know everything, if they could find everything, of course. To say the very least, he could only hope that the answers would help him come to terms with the questions he seemed to have long been sitting with.


	19. A Difficult Talk

**CHAPTER 18  
A Difficult Talk**

"So my dad was a policeman and my mom was a vet?"

Michael scanned over the information. He was thankful that his parents appeared to have been good people, as that had been one of his many worries. Prowl smiled warmly at the boy, nodding his head. "Your father wasn't just a policeman. He was the beloved Sheriff of the town outside which you came from." He explained "Just a short time before you were born, he was given the key to the city by the mayor for saving the life of fifty people trapped on a bus going over a bridge." He explained.

Michael shifted a bit in the lap of Optimus's holoform, and stared up at Optimus in surprise. "Did you hear that, dad? It sounds like my other dad was a hero just like you!"

Optimus chuckled a bit, rubbing his son's back fondly. He had of course wanted to be there for this, and thus had agreed to meet Prowl in his office. Even with the mound of work he had to do, the Autobot leader found it important that he learn this information as well, after all. "Indeed. Prowl even told me that at one time, he saved several dozen children from an orphanage that nearly burned to the ground." Optimus explained "He truly sounds like he was an incredible human being." He mused.

Michael nodded his head, leaning back against his father. He looked over the papers that Prowl had supplied him with some more. There were a lot of things other than just that, and he definitely wanted to look it over even more. "He was an orphan just as you were." Prowl explained calmly "And therefore, I unfortunately was given only limited details about your grandparents from his side."

"I had a grandma and grandpa?"

Optimus nodded, knowing that part of it as well. "Indeed. Your grandfather fought in several wars of his own. In fact, he rose to the rank of general. Something that is very much like rising to the rank of Prime." Optimus explained "It is to my understanding that though he was killed in action he received the Medal of Honor." He explained.

"Your grandmother on the other hand. Well she was mostly a housewife given the time period." Prowl explained "But we found a great deal of interesting information on her ancestry. Your mother's family, came here from England. They sailed with Christopher Columbus himself on his journey to discover the very land that you live on today." Michael's eyes widened "Your mother and her side of the family, however, was a little harder to find specific information on."

For a moment, Michael looked disappointed. Yet Prowl only smiled a bit, carefully reaching over and bringing more information forward for him. "Your mother came from a rather wealthy family, Michael. They gave a great deal of money to charity. Including to several orphanages where many like you may very well reside." Michael smiled a bit "As a veterinarian, she was known to be hard working, and loved by all of her peers." He then added "She even chose to go on her own money rather than her inheritance when her parents passed on as well."

"Her family came from a distant European land called Scotland." Optimus continued "And were among many that fought for its independence under William Wallace." He then added "We can get more into that when you're older. Given the subject matter is _very_ heavy for one as young as you are." He explained.

Michael sat there silently for a moment, scanning this newfound information. Given he was only ten, it was difficult for the Autobots to read how well he was taking all of this. "There isn't anyone in my family still alive..?" Michael finally spoke up "No uncles, or aunts, or anything?" He questioned.

"I'm afraid not." Optimus told him gently "But you can visit them... If you so wish. We found the family plot's. All of them. Including those of your parents." Michael looked up, Optimus felt his voice break a bit "When you are ready... And only when you are ready, I will be more than happy to take you to see them." He explained "Yet I believe if you feel you are ready now. We should wait a few more days." He then explained "This is more than enough for you to take in in one day." He explained.

"We can go whenever I want?" Michael asked.

"All we ask is that you think it through carefully." Prowl explained.

Michael slowly climbed out of Optimus's lap, making his way over and hugging Prowl's leg. Though it was still an odd feeling for Prowl, he allowed himself to wrap a few fingers around the young human's form. "Thanks uncle Prowl." Michael told him "Sorry you had to do all of this for me." He pulled away.

"Any time, youngling." Prowl explained "If I find anything more I promise you, you will know."

Michael nodded his head, and then made his way over towards Optimus's holoform. He pulled his arms around the mech, who smiled. "Thanks again, dad. For helping." He let go slowly "Can I uh... Bring this stuff to my room?" He asked "I really want to go read up on some more stuff."

"Of course, little one." Optimus replied "I'll be there to tuck you in in a little while."

As Michael jogged off, Optimus's holoform disappeared. His real form turned towards Prowl slowly. "We raised the kid, right, Prime." Prowl noted as if reading his leader's mind "He took it well because he knows that at the end of the day. Even without biological family, he'll always have us." He then added "That's the logical side of things I've taught him coming out."

Optimus nodded his head, and looked at him. "I truly hope you are as right as you seem to be, Prowl." Optimus replied "For I never want to see my little one in pain like that." He explained.

...

Michael stared at the picture in front of him, one of the things he had been given by Prowl. It was a color picture of his parents, both staring back at him with smiling faces. His mother had his auburn eyes, and his facial structure, but blond hair. The rest belonged to his father, his wavy blond hair, his winning smile, nose, ears, everything. He ran his hand over the picture slowly, he felt a tear streak down his face a bit. But it was more of happiness than anything, he could finally look at them, touch them, remember them. Even if it was only through a picture.

"We'll be sure to get that framed at our first opportunity."

Michael peered up at Optimus as he stepped into the bedroom. He smiled a bit, sitting up on his bed, and sighing quietly. "Now that I can see them... I remember them. Little things. Not a lot." Michael set the picture on his nightstand carefully "You know you're still my dad, right?" He looked up "Even if... I know about my other one."

Optimus's optics softened, of course he knew that. One did not simply discard the father that raised them upon the knowledge of who their biological father was. "Of course, son. I am aware that this is not going to change anything." Optimus settled himself near his bed "To tell you the truth, I am glad that you are now able to know a little bit about your history." He explained "You deserve that chance." He explained.

Michael nodded his head, and pulled a stuffed bear he always slept with into his lap. The look on the boy's face was thoughtful, he turned his head towards Optimus. "Dad?" Optimus turned his head "Can we really visit them?" He questioned "That won't make you sad...?" He questioned.

Optimus was silent for a moment then as well. Of course, he would be a little sad, if only for the lives that had been lost. On the other hand however, he would take Michael to see his parents whenever he deemed himself ready. After all, it was without a doubt a logical step in his growth. "When you are ready, and only when you are ready." Optimus explained "I will take you back to your home town. And we will visit your parents." He explained.

Michael nodded his head slowly, smiling a bit. The thought was sad, but he also felt glad to know he could. If nothing else, he could tell them about everything. About Optimus, about the Autobots, everything that he'd gone through since they'd left him ten years ago. "I'd tell them all about you. And uncle Prowl, and uncle 'Hide, and Bee..." He explained "Do you think they'd be happy about that?"

"I think they'd be thrilled."

Michael laid his head against his pillow as Optimus carefully moved the blankets up to his chin. The mech was careful as he slowly propped the picture up beside a picture of their own, one of the two of them during the fireworks the humans set off every fourth of July. "It's like you're all watching over me." Optimus turned his head "My mom, and my two dads." Optimus felt a smile tug at his lips behind his faceplate "Dad?" Optimus looked down upon him "Is it okay if I'm not ready to visit them yet...?" He asked.

"Of course it is." Optimus replied gently.

Michael smiled a bit, taking one more look at the two photos. He held his teddy bear close, yawning lightly as Optimus gently stroked his back with a forefinger. The Autobot leader finally stood after a moment. "I love you so much, sparkling." Optimus finally spoke in that soft baritone that always soothed the boy "Now get some sleep, you still have school in the morning."

"Goodnight dad."

"Goodnight son."

As Optimus made his way to the door, he took another glance back. As he watched the boy peacefully fall asleep, he could only sigh quietly, and feel better than ever. Knowing that he had three parents watching him from his nightstand, and guarding him through the night.


	20. Disability Struggles

**CHAPTER 19  
Disability Struggles**

"I just don't get it!"

Ratchet's optic ridge furrowed at the obvious strain and frustration in Michael's voice. He'd been supervising the boy ever since he'd asked for help on his math homework, and thus far, he had not had much luck. Though he could have easily just given Michael the answers, yet he also knew that it would not only be cheating, but that the boy would want to get the answers themselves on his own. It had been this way since they'd discovered that he did, indeed, have the disability known as Non-Verbal Learning Disorder or "NLD". After all, it did effect the side of his brain that did math the most, and therefore math had become even more of a struggle than it was before.

Though he had suspected it when he was much younger, it was only now that things were becoming more obvious. Small little things he'd fallen behind on developmentally, mostly, although nothing major had shown up on that end yet. Ratchet suspected when he got older, they'd see things that made it even more obvious and clear. "Michael." Ratchet began slowly "I completely understand your frustration. But the fact of the matter is that you are _far_ too intelligent a child to beat yourself up over one of the many things you cannot control." He explained.

"I hate school!" Michael muttered frustratedly.

"Since when?" Ratchet questioned "You've always loved school, and learning for that matter."

"Since it got too hard!"

Ratchet frowned a bit, rubbing the temples of his foreplate. In some ways, he genuinely wished that he could have diagnosed the boy later in his life, when he would be more prepared for the challenge. "If this is causing you to go into such distress, we can pick this up tomorrow. You have a full day before you have school." He explained calmly "For now, why don't you go off and play. Perhaps someone off-duty would take you to the park." He explained.

Michael looked up from his desk slightly, and stood to his feet. He didn't seem too enthusiastic about the park, yet the boy continued to smile. Ratchet knew that deep down, Michael was okay. But he also knew he was struggling to come to terms with things, just as he knew he would for a long time. "Uncle Ratchet." Michael paused "Do you think this makes me weird?"

Ratchet looked down at Michael, shaking his head immediately. "Of course not! Many people suffer from some form of disability or another every day. In fact, you have long before this. You have ADHD, remember?" Michael nodded at that "This just happens to be another, different kind of disability. And you should be thankful you don't have one far worse. Because some children out there have learning disabilities that make it difficult to function properly."

"Like?"

"I do not know them all by name." Ratchet explained "But many disabilities do have the great potential to hinder people." He explained "Yet they go on to lead normal lives most of the time. As will you."

"If you say so."

Michael started towards the door, leaning against the frame for a minute as he crossed his arms. "Go on, Michael. You should give your brain a rest, you're straining yourself. The homework will still be here tomorrow." Ratchet explained "Go to the park and enjoy the day. That's medics orders." He added.

Michael slinked out the door without another word. Ratchet sighed quietly, waiting a few short seconds before exiting Michael's bedroom himself. Though he'd left First Aid in charge of the med bay, he could not bring himself to stay away for very long. "Short stack's really getting down on 'imself, huh?" Ironhide questioned as he stepped out of another door and walked beside the medic "Any idea of how we can remedy this?" He questioned.

"If we could cure him of his disability." Ratchet noted "Which is a distinct impossibility, so therefore, the answer is no. Michael must come to terms with it on his own time, and by his own means." He then added "Whether it is a few weeks from now, or a few years, that day will come." He explained "The same way Jazz had to come to terms with the fact that he needs a visor to see." He explained.

Ironhide gave a sigh, not liking that answer in the least. If there was one person other than Optimus who didn't like seeing him like this most, he was it. Ironhide had always done his best to make Michael happy, but he knew Ratchet was right. It was one situation that he couldn't remedy through kind words, and love. At the very least, he needed time too. "Guess all we can do is help him." Ironhide commented "Maybe I'll go catch up with him and take him to the park. I'm off-duty for the moment."

"Just try and get his mind off of it." Ratchet explained "Be playful with him."

"I know, doc. Why else would I be taking him?"

As Ironhide turned to leave, he could notice the frustration in Ratchet's own optics. Being a medic, he knew it must have been just as hard. It was the one thing he couldn't find a medical means to help Michael using, after all there was no medication like they had for his ADHD. That thought no doubt bothered the medic greatly. "It isn't your fault, doc. He was just born that way." Ironhide stated.

"I know." Ratchet grunted "Doesn't make me feel any less bad."

Quite frankly, it didn't make Ironhide feel much better to know there was nothing they could have done either.

...

It was to everyone's relief that when Ironhide and Michael returned some time later, giggles filled the hallway. It wasn't much of a surprise, given Ironhide had always had a way of making Michael feel better, yet it was, none-the-less, a good sign. "Alright, Uncle 'Hide, I give! I give!" Michael shrieked through the torrent of giggles as the mech tickled his sides gently "You aren't an "old mech"!."

"That's what I thought." Ironhide teased.

The large, burly holoform removed his arms from the child's ribs, but none the less hugged his waist a short moment longer. As he removed the arms, the mech sighed, his holoform disappeared, and the red mech simply stared down at him. "See? I told you we'd have fun at the park." Ironhide insisted "Even if yer mood has gone darker than a stormy evening."

Michael chuckled, nodding his head in response. It was clear that, for the moment, his mind had strayed away from his newfound difficulties. But Ironhide could only hope that it would be the case for the rest of the weekend. "Hey uncle 'Hide, can I ask you a question?" Ironhide nodded his head in response "Why do I always have to go to the park or someone's house? Why can't I invite my friends over?"

"You know why, short stack." Ironhide replied "If word got out before we were ready for it to, things could end badly."

"But dad said I could eventually have friends over." Michael replied, resting his hands on his hips "When's "eventually" going to happen? I've known Timmy, and Johnny, and Burt for like - ever." He added "I bet they'd keep your secret as good as I do!"

Ironhide smiled a bit, knowing that Michael was right. They'd all known Timmy at the very least long enough to know his family, nor the boy, would betray their trust. Yet it was not only a decision that was on his hands, it rested on the hands of many Autobot leaders on the base. "I suppose it is time that your father, Prowl, Red Alert, and myself discussed that." Ironhide crossed his arms "But ye have to promise me somethin' before I start talking to them about it."

"Anything!"

Ironhide crouched down low to him with a small chuckle. "It's nothing big. I just want ye to promise me you'll stop giving yerself such a hard time." Ironhide explained "You're a cool little younglin' and ye don't have to keep harpin' on yerself, okay bud?" He explained.

For a moment, Ironhide worried that Michael might take that the wrong way. But after a moment, the boy nodded a bit. "It's still hard though, uncle 'Hide. I don't like having trouble." He bent his head low "Uncle Ratchet said it's gonna take a lotta getting used to." He explained "Even though I'm getting help." He explained.

"It will. But you will get past it." Ironhide explained "Who knows? Maybe making this promise will be the first step to that."

Michael stared at Ironhide for a long, hard moment. But finally, the boy exhaled, and nodded once again. "Okay, uncle 'Hide. I promise to stop it." Michael spoke up "I mean, I'll try at least... Is promising that good enough?"

"I only ask that."

Ironhide carefully picked the small human up and lifted him to his shoulder. He allowed Michael to rest against his neck, smiling as he did so. He knew Michael would still struggle, but perhaps their talk would be the start. "Now tell me, where were we at last when I was teachin' ye how to work ole Teletraan?" He asked "I do believe we're long overdue for a fun session such as that."

"Really?" Michael piped up "I don't remember."

Ironhide shrugged, not minding it in the least. After all, either way it would be a good way to show Michael that he could still learn stuff well even with his disability. It hadn't hindered him too much before, and the mech doubted that it would this time either. "That's alright, we'll just go with whatever peeks yer interest and work from there." He nudged him with his helm gently "It'll be fun."

Michael only smiled widely at Ironhide in response.


End file.
